KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO
by jazzzz
Summary: what have our beloved Characters been hiding from us? Tune in to this show, and we'll reveal it all! BE WARNED: Crack-fic, OOC, and ALL THINGS FUNNY. The Finale has caused the story to change ratings!
1. Chapter 1

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first episode of KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO!!!! Today, I have with me the very cold, very respected and well known Tsukimori Len! Welcome to the show!**

Tsukimori Len: *stiffly* thanks

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: Now, let's begin!**

Tsukimori Len: begin what?

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len, when you sleep at night you murmur Hino's name repeatedly!**

Tsukimori Len: no i don't it's Tsuchiura's!

**Announcer: so you murmur Hino's name AND Tsuchiura's name?! You sicko!**

Tsukimori Len: i don't murmur Hino's name!

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len, has wet dreams of Yunoki Azuma!**

Tsukimori Len: no i don't it's Saotome-sensei!

_*people can be heard gagging*_

**Announcer: SAOTOME-SENSEI? You're in love with your – **

Tsukimori Len: i'm in love with my violin

**Announcer: so now you have WET DREAMS ABOUT YOUR VIOLIN?????**

Tsukimori Len: the colour, the sound of the strings, the bow, the tuning... it's so well bodied, and so capable that it's completely captivating...

***Announcer can be heard coughing***

**Announcer: ahem... Tsukimori Len, dances when he's sleepwalking!**

Tsukimori Len: how can you sleepwalk and dance?

**Announcer: well, if you look to this video...**

_*video shows Tsukimori Len fast asleep, waking up out of bed and moving about in what could only be called dancing. Hip-hop dancing with a lot of hip action, to be precise. His mouth, which showed nothing usually, shows him smiling like a maniac*_

Tsukimori Len: I was trying to stretch!

**Announcer: you hip-hop dance while you're sleeping, show off your booty AND thrust it out when you dance? Actually wait, don't answer that...**

Tsukimori Len: huh?

**Announcer: JUST ANSWER "..." FROM NOW ON!**

Tsukimori Len: well, okay, ...

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len, never gets sick coz he's got a robot inside of him**

Tsukimori Len: the robot's not just inside of me, it is -

**Announcer: OY, i told you to answer "..."! now, what is your answer?**

Tsukimori Len: ...

**Announcer: actually, i'm too curious now. Do you have a robot in your body?**

Tsukimori Len: i've never been touched with anything sharp!

**Announcer: are you sure??? How do you answer why you did THIS then?**

_*video shows Tsukimori Len putting on girl's clothes, girl's makeup, high heels, fishnet pantyhose... and walking around the Tsukimori mansion*_

Tsukimori Len: ...

**Announcer: HEY, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS. SPILL!**

Tsukimori Len: i just wanted to know what it was like as a girl...

**Announcer: and? What did you learn?**

Tsukimori Len: i kinda... really liked it...

**Announcer: OH MY GOD. NOW I REALLY, REALLY NEED TO KNOW. you hip-hop dance while you're sleeping, show off your booty AND thrust it out when you dance?**

Tsukimori Len: that's what everyone does, doesn't it? I think it's sexy...

**Announcer: DO YOU EVEN HAVE A CLUE WHAT SEXY IS? THAT ISN'T SEXY AT ALL...**

Tsukimori Len: WHAT?! I'm turned on looking at that! Why else do I thrust it out when I dance?

**Announcer: OH MY GOD... NO WAY... Tsukimori Len - wait, I don't even care, do I... go ahead, I'm sure there's another reason to this...**

Tsukimori Len: well it seems... I don't have anyone to practice on...

**Announcer: of course you... WHAT?! Wait... what did you WANT TO BE before you became a musician?**

Tsukimori Len: i wanted to be in AVs

***Announcer completely speechless, gaping***

_*People are all quiet and gaping, too*_

**Announcer: you... you... WHAT THE F***?!**

Tsukimori Len: i adored all the AV actresses and actors... i wanted to join them so much...

***Announcer looks to camera-man, who nods***

**Announcer: *sigh* Tsukimori Len, loves the taste of fake semen!**

_*audience gapes at accusation*_

Tsukimori Len: not just that, I love going into 18+ shops and checking out all the inflatable dolls. In fact, there was this one time...

**Announcer: One time you did IT to an inflatable doll?!**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: ahh! It looks like KNOW YOUR STARS - LA CORDA D'ORO has come to an end already! Ladies and gentlemen –**

Tsukimori Len: wait, I haven't told you about all the other things yet!

**Announcer: what other things? I don't even want to HEAR! **

Tsukimori Len: but surely you want to know about the incident with the dog...

***Announcer looks at Tsukimori Len gaping, wondering how worse could it get***

Tsukimori Len: Ren dog was the best, if only he didn't loll his tongue around when he tried to hump me

**Announcer: GOD DAMMIT! You Tsuchiura-murmuring, violin and Saotome-sensei wet-dreaming, hip-hopping when he's sleepwalking, cross-dressing, AV-wannabe, fake semen inflatable doll 18+ shop loving, dog humper... **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO know we'll see you next time! Till then, goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to another episode of KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO. Tonight's guest is charming, tall and kind – who else can it be but Tsuchiura Ryou!**

Tsuchiura Ryou: It's great to be here tonight

**Announcer: that's good to know, we're all expecting great things from you**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: You started off as a black horse, didn't you. What kind of animal do you think of yourself as?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: in the concours, i'll admit that i came in completely unknown. Although... for me... the animal wouldn't be a black horse, it'd be a big stuffed teddy bear

_*crowd goes "awwww"*_

**Announcer: A big stuffed teddy bear, hmm? One that likes cracking his fingers... and most likely dislocating them as well?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: i don't crack my fingers! It only sounds like it! Although, i did more than dislocate my fingers - they've be become so flexible that i can bend them so easily

*demonstrates bending – it looks very gross, bending all his fingers on themselves (opposite to making them become a fist in the palm)*

**Announcer: that can't be your only bad habit, right? I would've expected General Ed students to have a lot more fun than that...**

Tsuchiura Ryou: *laughs* well... i do have a very odd casual job...

***Announcer waits***

Tsuchiura Ryou: i got recruited by my cousin to work at a bar as a male prostitute

_*crowd gapes in horror*_

**Announcer: like... some kind of guy who wears a g-string and eventually tantalizes all the ladies by taking it off or something? Instead of the girls being the ones barely dressed working in those bars as "female dancers"... right?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: ahahahaha... usually, yeah. But, my cousin, who's also female... kinda... wants to do all sorts of things with me

**Announcer: wow... but, family intermarriage is a no-no, isn't it?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: yeah, it is... but... she pays my work... and well... it feels good to know that i have power over her when i do what i do

**Announcer: I demand you to make things clearer. What is the "when i do what i do" line in PLAIN ENGLISH!!**

Tsuchiura Ryou: umm... well... r-rated stuff...

**Announcer: wait, so you do IT with your cousin for CASH?!**

Tsuchiura Ryou: i never said i did IT!! I'm still waiting for...

**Announcer: for..?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: *sighs* i've been feeling guilty, you know. Doing the things i did with my female cousin for cash, and realising that maybe, maybe, i should've saved it for something more special... cause now I feel kinda wasted...

**Announcer: like a prostitute, you mean?**

*Tsuchiura nods*

**Announcer: i really do want to know what you did... so, you'll have to tell me after the show, Tsuchiura Ryou.**

*Tsuchiura laughs, and leans over to kiss Announcer*

_*crowd gapes at the kiss, which is just between the lips – no hands around each other – somewhat like the famous Madonna and Britney kiss – it lasts long, and all you can hear is the sound of their lips against each other, kissing long and hard*_

***Announcer breaks super long kiss***

**Announcer: Tsuchiura Ryou, that kiss gives me more questions than answers, you know that?**

*Tsuchiura grins at Announcer and shrugs*

Tsuchiura Ryou: what can I say, i'm a wanted man. A very bad wanted man, who is very good at what he does.

***Announcer is stunned into silence***

**Announcer: w-well...**

Tsuchiura Ryou: ohh, i also work at a farm, too

**Announcer: as a handyman?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: nah, I help tend to the animals

**Announcer: ohh really. HOW do you tend to them?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: Well... i give them some of my special VIP treatment, and they're all happy

**Announcer: Special VIP treatment, hmm...**

Tsuchiura Ryou: then again, some of them are kinda cranky or love me

**Announcer: oh dear. That must be hard on the other helpers**

Tsuchiura Ryou: *laughs* well, i guess it's because i pretend some of the animals are girls that i like, and i say sweet nothings and stroke their faces...

**Announcer: and do IT with them?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: you're really fixated with IT, aren't you?

**Announcer: *looks at Tsuchiura Ryou in fascination* isn't that what all you teenagers at your age are fascinated in?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: well, i won't deny it... after that hot kiss between us, I think I need to go and tame my wild thing down there...

***Announcer laughs***

**Announcer:** **are you SURE no horses or anything have tried humping you?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: oh, of course they've tried. Even a dog has humped me furiously...

**Announcer: ohh, so besides a dog, what other animals have done so? **

Tsuchiura Ryou: hmm... there were a few times i got rolled around in the mud by several pigs... i've been chased furiously by sheep and goat and come out with all my clothes shredded...

**Announcer: GOD DAMMIT, you've even done better than me!!! I haven't gotten anywhere yet!**

Tsuchiura Ryou: well, we could always go somewhere... you and me... and have a little private party of our own, hmm?

***Announcer nervously laughs***

**Announcer: Tsuchiura Ryou, you have a hidden sexual relationship with Tsukimori Len, am i correct?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: SAY WHAT?! I'd never, ever, EVER be in some kind of relationship with that blue-haired violinist, at all!

Tsukimori Len: i'm devastated you've denied our love, Tsuchi

_*crowd gapes as Tsukimori Len comes onto the show*_

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len, welcome back. Do tell us, how bad is Tsuchiura Ryou, really?**

Tsukimori Len: how bad? Ohh, Tsuchi's REALLY bad. Everyone thinks he's such a good guy, but he's so good at being bad that he's a master at both. Under alcohol and the game of truth or dare, you actually did IT to an inflatable, didn't you?

Tsuchiura Ryou: did I? Oh yeah, that was the best... but i could show you loads better, Announcer-san... and you know that *winks suggestively at Announcer-san*

**Announcer: did you, or didn't you?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: i did... *stands up from chair and stands behind announcer-san* (whisper) and you know, after 10, i go wild...

***announcer realises they're in a desperate situation between an AV wannabe and an IT addict***

**Announcer: WHAT THE F***?! THERE'S NO WAY IN THE WORLD I'M LETTING SOME ... **

_*gong sounds again*_

**Announcer: well, it looks like it's the end of KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO for tonight – we'll see you next time!!!**

_After the cameras are turned off and everyone has left the building... there are only two..._

***Announcer begins moaning as Tsuchiura began to kiss along the neck, cheek and ears***

**Announcer: why must I be so swayed by you...**

Tsuchiura Ryou: (whisper) i told you already, i'm good at what i do

**Announcer: well, i won't be denying that anytime soon**

Tsuchiura Ryou: it's our private party, and tonight (nibbles earlobe and whispers into ear) you're mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, KNOW YOUR STARS is back with your most loved and hated La Corda character – the ever-charming, dreamy-looking, fangirl-loving Yunoki Azuma. It's a pleasure to have you!**

Yunoki Azuma: I daresay it's not as good as the pleasure you got with Tsuchiura Ryou last time

***Announcer gapes***

_*crowd goes silent and all stares at Announcer*_

**Announcer: wh-what on earth ...**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: ... are you talking about? **

Yunoki Azuma: i'm guessing your private parts *lingers gaze on Announcer* can probably answer that better than you ever could

_*crowd gapes*_

_*SILENCE*_

**Announcer: wha? oy, this is my show here! I ask the questions, and you give me the answers!**

Yunoki Azuma: whatever you say, announcer-chan. Surely you have a name other than announcer?

*Yunoki Azuma sips on martini*

**Announcer: i'm not announcer-chan! I'm announcer-san!! If not the Announcer of THE GREATEST LA CORDA D'ORO SHOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!**

***Announcer's eyes sparkle***

**Announcer: the show of the century, revealing the REAL La Corda characters! The revelations have shot this show to be the greatest -**

Yunoki Azuma: well, I want to call you announcer-chan. You're one of those very cute girls that i just can't help but care for...

_*fangirls at front of crowd get agitated*_

_Fangirls_: kyaaaa!!! Azuma-sama!!! Care for me too!!!!!!!

*Yunoki Azuma casually waves and smiles at the fangirls*

**Announcer: ahem! This show is all about you, Yunoki Azuma, not about your... opinion... on me... or my opinion on the show... Although, is it true your dark side only shows on Hino Kahoko, just because you want to steal her away from all the other participants in the love race?**

*Yunoki Azuma sips on martini*

_Fangirls:_ Don't you dare talk to Azuma-sama in that commoner style! How dare you!

_*fangirls get even more agitated and start throwing things at Announcer*_

***Announcer puts arms in front of face to shelter self from array of items thrown by Yunoki Azuma's fangirls***

Yunoki Azuma: (to fangirls) please, calm down... you'll all get your chance with me, of course

_*fangirls all blush and go 'kyaaaa'*_

***Announcer un-shelters self and looks on un-amused***

**Announcer: don't shy from my questions, Yunoki Azuma. Is it true your dark side only shows on Hino Kahoko, just because you want to steal her away from all the other participants in the love race?**

_*fangirls become agitated again*_

Yunoki Azuma: we-ell... why, do you want to be that special someone instead of her?

*Yunoki Azuma sips on martini*

***Announcer is stunned into silence***

_*Fangirls squeal*_

_Fangirls:_ kyaaa, Azuma-sama! I'll be your special someone!!

Yunoki Azuma (looks to fangirls and smiles): thank you, thank you

**Announcer: ahem, we're on live television here... Yunoki Azuma, do answer the question**

Yunoki Azuma: what happens if i don't want to? *looks completely innocent*

**Announcer: what?! **

Yunoki Azuma: i keep wondering... a cute girl like you, I'm sure I would've seen you around somewhere...

**Announcer: I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT THIS SHOW ISN'T ABOUT ME IT'S ABOUT YOU!!!!**

Yunoki Azuma: and for some reason, i think i recognise you as well...

**Announcer: I've already said...**

Yunoki Azuma: you couldn't be coming from seisou, could you??

**Announcer: and, onto the next question! Yunoki Azuma, **

Yunoki Azuma: am i bisexual? Yes

***Announcer gapes***

_*crowd, including fangirls, stunned into silence*_

**Announcer: a-a-a... who's your gay partner then??**

_*SILENCE*_

*Yunoki Azuma sips on martini*

Yunoki Azuma: i was just stating... well, it'd be good if it was Kanazawa-sensei...

_*fangirls gape in horror*_

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: an incestuous relationship with your teacher? I've heard –**

Yunoki Azuma: *looks thoughtful* although, I think I want to marry my grandmother... her strictness would keep me firmly grounded...

_*fangirls begin to faint*_

***Announcer looks in disgust***

**Announcer: you must love forbidden relationships, Yunoki Azuma...**

*Yunoki Azuma sips on martini*

Yunoki Azuma: so do you, Announcer-chan... you seem to long for all these little bits and pieces of hidden gossip...

**Announcer: they're all for the show! The show!!**

Yunoki Azuma: oh, so the show allows for ludicrous activities... like that compromising situation you and tsuchiura ryou were in...

**Announcer: AHEM!! Enough of me, and more of you...**

Yunoki Azuma: you're squirming out of the answer... what did the IT Maestro do to you...

***Announcer chokes at the same time as laughing at the name "IT Maestro"***

_*crowd is gossiping about "IT Maestro"*_

*Yunoki Azuma stands up from chair and walks towards Announcer on other chair*

**Announcer: ahh? Yunoki Azuma?**

Yunoki Azuma: what did he do to you, Announcer-chan... *inches his face and body closer to Announcer* was it good? *inches closer*

***Announcer backs away from Yunoki Azuma as best as they can***

Yunoki Azuma: *whispers to Announcer* did you moan and squeal? *inches face very close to Announcer, enough that noses could be touching*

***Announcer pushes back on chair even more, but finds it doesn't work***

*Yunoki Azuma looks into Announcer's eyes*

***Announcer gulps***

Yunoki Azuma: you submitted, didn't you? *whispers to Announcer* you're so weak

*Yunoki Azuma steps away from Announcer and walks back casually to his seat*

***Announcer's heart rate is up by double, no – triple, no – QUADRUPLE – what it was before***

**Announcer: d-dark side...**

_*gong noise*_

***Announcer slumps on chair, exhausted, worn out, and mentally stressed***

Yunoki Azuma: (looks at crowd and smiles) On behalf of dear Announcer-chan, I'd like to thank you for tuning in to KNOW YOUR STARS, and hope to see you next time

_Fangirls:_ kyaaa! Azuma-sama!!

Yunoki Azuma: (looks at fangirls) and yes, you too

_After the show... and everyone has left..._

**Announcer: oh my god, I thought he found me out... my heart's still going nuts from that...**

**Camera-man: you have a way with those boys, Announcer-chan**

**Announcer: not you, too... i thought you were on my side!**

**Camera-man: i'm on the side of truth, and that's all it is**

|~-~|

A/N: I know, I left this very mystified. I'm pretty sure EVERYONE will have 2 questions for me, which are:

Who is the Announcer?

Who is the Camera-man?!

I'll leave it up to you. You are free to PM me about your answers to 1 & 2. The winner of this contest will be getting a special prize!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcer: welcome back, once again, to KNOW YOUR STARS!! At long last we are able to bring you the heroine of the La Corda series, our magical violin girl, Hino Kahoko!**

Hino Kahoko: I would've been magical violin girl before, but now I'm just an ordinary violin girl

**Announcer: but you're nowhere near ordinary! All of the crowd gathered here are your fans, Hino Kahoko...**

_*crowd cheers and squeals*_

Hino Kahoko: aah! A-a-arigatou, minna-san...

_*gong sounds*_

**Announcer: the luckiest girl out of all the girls in the world, you've found yourself in reverse harem heaven! How does it feel?**

Hino Kahoko: what? What's reverse harem heaven? Huh?

**Announcer: you're so oblivious, aren't you, Hino Kahoko...**

*Hino Kahoko blinks*

**Announcer: a harem is a group of girls. A reverse harem is a group of boys. And it's heaven because you can get to choose ANY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE HOT BISHOUJOS – Tsukimori Len, or Tsuchiura Ryou, Yunoki Azuma or Hihara Kazuki or Shimizu Keiichi – to be your boyfriend. Surely, SURELY, you understand THE PRIVILEGE OF YOUR POSITION?!**

Hino Kahoko: umm... i'm just friends with all of them... and why does that line sound familiar...

**Announcer: you're just a STEP AWAY from being lavished with expensive gifts, sweet serenades, moonlit walks and the love of your life! REALLY, YOU CAN'T BE TELLING ME –**

Hino Kahoko: i'm not interested in pursuing a relationship.

_*crowd gapes in horror*_

_*****_**Announcer gapes in shock***

**Announcer: so, what you're saying, is that if girls come up and snatch them away from you, you're HAPPY WITH IT?!**

Hino Kahoko: w-well... if they're happy...

**Announcer: so, what you're saying is, your opinion doesn't matter to them?! Even though, I'm quite certain, they CARE A LOT ABOUT YOU????**

*Hino Kahoko looks uncomfortable*

Hino Kahoko: c-could we possibly move onto another question...

***Announcer looks at Camera-man, who nods***

**Announcer: that's fine... Hino Kahoko, all that emanates from Yunoki Azuma is darkness, is it not?**

Hino Kahoko: EHH?! Yunoki-senpai is usually a very kind and good person!!

**Announcer: ohh really. Enough that he could do something like THIS to you?**

***Announcer points to TV screen, which has scene of Yunoki telling Hino about her being annoying***

_*crowd gasps*_

Hino Kahoko: e-eto... that was just Yunoki-senpai being very honest and blatant with me...

**Announcer: you call THAT honest and blatant?? Camera-man?**

***Camera-man shakes head in disbelief***

Hino Kahoko: he just doesn't believe people should try so hard... because he can't, and...

**Announcer: ohh, so you understand Yunoki Azuma a lot, don't you. Doesn't this mean you like him?**

Hino Kahoko: EHH?! Yunoki-senpai?!? Ahahaha... even if I did, his fangirls would probably not like it one bit...

**Announcer: who cares about the fangirls? When you love someone, you should do anything that you can to be with them!**

Hino Kahoko: but I don't love Azuma!!!

_*SILENCE*_

**Announcer: you just realised what you said, right?**

*Hino Kahoko looks puzzled*

**Announcer: you called him informally by his first name, too... that's it! Camera-man, get me an outside line to the most well-known newspaper –**

Hino Kahoko: IIE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BETWEEN YUNOKI-SENPAI AND ME!!!!!!!!

***Announcer blinks***

_*crowd is silent*_

Hino Kahoko: I'm really not interested in them in that way... I've had bad experiences before, you see, and...

***Announcer looks at Camera-man, who nods***

**Announcer: and..?**

Hino Kahoko: it just... didn't go too well...

*Hino Kahoko begins to cry*

***Announcer looks shocked, then caring***

**Announcer: come here... it's alright, it's alright *opens arms wide to let Hino Kahoko fall into them***

_*crowd goes 'awwww'*_

*box of tissues magically appear*

**Announcer: here, have some tissues *grabs from magically appearing tissue box***

Hino Kahoko: a-arigatou, announcer-san... i'm sorry, i didn't mean to...

**Announcer: daijoubu! Girls always come to aid of girls in *gapes in horror at what was just said***

Hino Kahoko: ehh? Announcer-san?

**Announcer: ahem... please forget what I said just before...**

Hino Kahoko: a-a... okay...

_*_Hino Kahoko goes back to seat with tissues, and calms down*

***Announcer looks at Hino Kahoko***

*Hino Kahoko nods*

**Announcer: Hino Kahoko, being in compromising situations all the time... what is your general opinion on it?**

Hino Kahoko: i guess *shrugs* i came at a bad time?

**Announcer: a bad time? I think everyone here would say that you came at the RIGHT time!**

_*crowd cheers*_

Hino Kahoko: ehh? A-a-arigatou, minna-san... it was oddly nice to be in those situations... my heart went doki-doki with Tsukimori-kun, Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun and Shimizu-kun... and... *tries to scowl* Yunoki-senpai...

**Announcer: it must be nice, ehh? What I think most of the single ladies in the crowd would more than love to have...**

_*crowd cheers again*_

**Announcer: but no one special at all in mind... it's a pity, Hino Kahoko. Surely, even if you would tell me the TYPE you like...**

_*crowd goes silent*_

*Hino Kahoko blushes*

Hino Kahoko: e-eto... i don't really have a type...

**Announcer: but surely there are some things you want in a guy, right??**

Hino Kahoko: i guess... i want someone who loves music like i love my violin... someone who's kind... who'll look out for me...

**Announcer: you know, you just described all five of them... i guess you really don't know, do you...**

Hino Kahoko: oh, i did? What don't I know?

**Announcer: *whispers* how they'll be taken from under your nose **

Hino Kahoko: hmm? Announcer-san?

**Announcer: nothing... i was just thinking how cute you are...**

Hino Kahoko: EHH?! Announcer-san?!

***Announcer chuckles***

**Announcer: you're so unsure, yet you want to please everyone... **

*Hino Kahoko stares at Announcer*

**Announcer: but, what I think you SHOULD do is you've got to snag one of those guys, NOW.**

Hino Kahoko: EHH?!

**Announcer: my instinct says they'll be taken away in no time if you don't get in line, Hino Kahoko...**

_*gong sounds*_

**Announcer: and that's all for today, ladies and gentlemen! On behalf of the crew and myself, we regret to inform you that we'll be experiencing some delays with our episodes and interviews, and hope that you, the viewers, will be patient for more! Till then, from KNOW YOUR STARS, Goodnight!**

_Backstage..._

Yunoki Azuma: I'm disappointed you didn't press it further, Announcer-chan

**Announcer: that was more than enough. Anymore and I'd look like I'd be bullying her**

Yunoki Azuma: but that's the point, Announcer-chan...

Tsuchiura Ryou: so, she likes guys that are caring and look out for her, huh? It'll be aeons before she finds a guy like that...

**Announcer: ohh really, mr "i'm-so-bad-that-i'm-good" Tsuchiura Ryou**

Tsuchiura Ryou: guys like that are old and ancient! Announcer-san, get with the times!

**Announcer: so getting with the times includes one-night stands?**

_*SILENCE*_

Tsukimori Len: it certainly could

**Announcer: ohh, so you were here as well, AV wannabe... you all must be VERY interested in Hino Kahoko despite what you say and what she says, isn't that right?**

Yunoki Azuma: i'm just here because I had a free night, and figured I should come and see if Announcer-chan needed some help from me

Tsuchiura Ryou: i'm just here because i wanted another private party with you

Tsukimori Len: and i'm here because... what I am here for again?

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len....**

Tsukimori Len: ohh yeah, tagging with Tsuchi

***Announcer sighs***

**Announcer: well, you've kind of gotten what you wanted, right?**

Yunoki Azuma: with you, i still want more...

Tsuchiura Ryou: same here...

*Yunoki Azuma and Tsuchiura Ryou begin intense staring match*

Tsukimori Len: i guess so

**Announcer: anyways, I am beat for the night. You fellas better come with me, or else you'll be locked in the building. Although, i'm sure for some of you... it'd be completely perfect, right?**

***Announcer winks***


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO!!! We apologize for the down-time, and hope that we'll be back to business soon enough -**

Hihara Kazuki: yo, whatcha doing leaving a guest to say that kinda s**t

**Announcer: oh, I forgot! Today our beloved trumpeter Hihara Kazuki is with us! How do you do?**

Hihara Kazuki: nuthin much happenin' down the hood if ya'll know what i mean

***Announcer blinks, and eventually regains composure***

**Announcer: of... of course I know what you mean. Don't we?**

_*crowd grows silent*_

**Announcer: okay then, it's just me. Now...**

_*gong noise*_

Hihara Kazuki: it's already that time! Now, whatcha got for me, mz announcer...

**Announcer: why does everyone think i'm a woman?!**

Hihara Kazuki: coz you got them nice curves and that girly voice

***Camera-man hits self***

**Camera-man: come on, don't tell me you've forgotten the script...**

***Announcer looks at Camera-man***

**Announcer: ahem... Hihara Kazuki, what do you say to all the girls who say you're cute?**

Hihara Kazuki: cute?! Why in the world gotta gangsta put up with 'em being called cute!

**Announcer: i see... so you're fiercely against it?**

Hihara Kazuki: man, i dun see why in the world they think 'bout cute – i mean, these tatts aren't, right?

*KH shows off tattoos on his biceps, which are bulging with muscles*

**Announcer: neat tattoos, man. **

Hihara Kazuki: cheers bro

**Announcer: although, why does this tatt show you and Yunoki Azuma in some kinda –**

Hihara Kazuki: if ya'll wanna go there, ya'll gotta promise to keep it secret, man?

**Announcer: oh, so you don't have a love-love relationship with Yunoki?**

Hihara Kazuki: brudda, that kills!

_*****__crowd laughs*_

Hihara Kazuki: that's just a remembrance of a lost childhood, don't'cha know that

**Announcer: that tatt shows off a lot more than that, you know... man, i feel sorry for Yunoki Azuma...**

Hihara Kazuki: oy, he ain't even knowin 'bout the tatt.

Yunoki Azuma: i do now, hihara. It's quite...

*light shines on AY*

**Announcer: Yunoki Azuma?! Wow, right person at the right time...**

Yunoki Azuma: so, I must've been your secret desire all along hmm, Hihara?

_*crowd gapes*_

***Announcer gapes***

*AY advances towards KH*

Hihara Kazuki: i thought we were bruddas, man – mmph!

*AY begins making out with KH*

_*crowd whistles their appreciation*_

***Camera-man's eyes widen, tilts camera to catch all the action***

**Announcer: WOAH! OY! As much as you two may be wild and carnal animals, this show is rated T and so I can't have you two continue this on camera...**

Yunoki Azuma: what, don't you want to join us, announcer-chan?

***Announcer jumps, and steps back, scared***

**Announcer: o-of course not! I'm sane unlike the rest of you...**

Yunoki Azuma: aah, is that so

*eventually AY and KH duo break apart*

Hihara Kazuki: who'd've thunk it... that i'd ever get that from you, brudda

Yunoki Azuma: that brudda thing is really annoying me... announcer-chan, i'll leave him to you

***Announcer nods***

**Announcer: now that we're back to being a normal talk show –**

Hihara Kazuki: normal? Ya'll call this normal? This place uses freakin' drugs or something cause i'm getting high as!

**Announcer: please!!! Consider the rating, and all the poor kiddies out there...**

Hihara Kazuki: alright, alright... this brudda ain't gonna be swearing no more for tonite

**Announcer: that's good... Hihara Kazuki, even though you're an awesome gangster you've never been able to win over your one true love, have you...**

Hihara Kazuki: one true love? You don't mean that red-haired girl i'm supposed to like, do you?

**Announcer: so, you're saying...**

Hihara Kazuki: if she wanna be with that ice cube, then she's more than free to! I love yunoki and that's all there is to it!

_*SILENCE*_

_*crowd begins to laugh*_

Hino Kahoko: Hi-hi-hihara-senpai... hidoi ne!!!!!!

*Kahoko Hino runs off as soon as she runs on and hits him*

**Announcer: *eyes wide* that was one angry girl that just whizzed by**

Hihara Kazuki: you see, this is why me and girls just don't work. Them chicks – always a-hitting somebody or screaming at somebody...

**Announcer: so you'll admit to being gay?**

*KH gapes*

Hihara Kazuki: gay, straight, metro... all those terms you normal people use dun really apply to us gangstas

**Announcer: oh... **

Tsukimori Len: i'll bypass the ice cube comment for the moment but how dare you put me with her, hihara-senpai

Hihara Kazuki: still using that term for me? Senpai? It makes me wonder if you like me in that way, too...

*LT looks disgusted*

Tsukimori Len: i'll leave you to your sick fantasies. Announcer-san, the sooner you get rid of this... gangster... the better

*LT leaves*

Hihara Kazuki: that kid's still a kid. As always.

**Announcer: i wouldn't know about that. All of the Seisou gang have grown up -**

Tsuchiura Ryou: in more ways than one, I would hope

**Announcer: *quickly blushes* R-ryou-san!**

***Camera-man gapes***

Hihara Kazuki: you did well, brudda. I'm proud of you.

Tsuchiura Ryou: of course, i only learned from the best

***Announcer gapes***

_*crowd gasps*_

**Announcer: so you two are... in the same gang, then?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: hell no. I'm my own man, you see

Hihara Kazuki: ya'll went leaving chasing after them skirts and panties, didn't cha?

_*crowd gasps even more*_

Tsuchiura Ryou: oy, don't go exposing me now. Announcer-chan knows i'm faithful, ne?

Hihara Kazuki: you don't even know what the word means, brudda

**Announcer: e-e-e**

*_gong noise*_

**Announcer: the show's over for tonight, and man has it gone quick!**

Tsuchiura Ryou: it did. But i'm sure that's because of me, ne?

**Announcer: i-i'm... ladies and gentlemen, from the cast of KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO, we bid you goodnight!**

_After the show..._

**Announcer: oh why was this one such a disaster...**

**Camera-man: that gangster was asking for it though. Except, you didn't have to make them stop before...**

**Announcer: what?! Of course i did! It's my duty!**

**Camera-man: i don't recall reading anything about that duty...**

**Announcer: argh! I swear, i should just quit this show or something!**

**Camera-man: what on earth are you saying?! You're the best thing that's ever happened to the show**

***Announcer has already left***

.

.

.

A/N: is the announcer already breaking down after just 5 episodes? Do you think they should quit? Tell me your thoughts... by hitting that green review button!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is dedicated to Gekkabijin, whose awesome reviews kept me continually entertained – you rock, and keep on doing it! _

_If I make a mistake somewhere along here... don't let me know, because it's probably on purpose :P_

|~-~|

_Backstage before the show begins_

**Announcer: i can't believe i'm still here...**

**Camera-man: well, the audience has spoken – and they've spoken for you to stay**

**Announcer: i really don't understand it!!!**

**Camera-man: you can figure it out later. We've got another episode beginning in 5.**

***Announcer nods***

**Camera-man: i'm going to ensure the crew are ready – good luck**

|~-~|

_*crowd cheers wildly at the sight of Announcer-san*_

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, I've been having a few issues with this whole show. However, KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO is getting back to business – and today's guest...**

Kanazawa Hiroto: yo

**Announcer: w-when did you get here, music teacher Kanazawa Hiroto?**

Kanazawa Hiroto: not too long ago... so i haven't been kept waiting

***Announcer sighs in relief***

**Announcer: now...**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: is it true that you can't sleep without dreaming of you and Ousaki Shinobu in some compromising, steamy situation?**

Kanazawa Hiroto: i dream of the guy... but...

***Announcer gasps***

**Announcer: tell the crowd in detail one of those particular scenes**

Kanazawa Hiroto: well...

_*crowd silences in anticipation*_

***Camera-man focuses main camera on Kanazawa Hiroto***

Kanazawa Hiroto: i was singing to Shinobu's violin... when we finished he put down his violin and i ran towards him and hugged him...

**Camera-man: c'mon, a nice, juicy spill...**

Kanazawa Hiroto: and somehow, soon after, we both ended up naked on my big bed, panting and moaning

_*crowd gasps*_

***Announcer gapes***

Kanazawa Hiroto: i don't really want to go into the details... after all, this is a family friendly show, right?

**Camera-man: family-friendly show my a**... we manage to put Len Tsukimori the acclaimed violinist as a wannabe av, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura the fingers man as a sex addict, Azuma Yunoki the calm flutist as a bisexual with an extreme dark side, Kahoko Hino the magical violin girl having hidden feelings for our flutist enough to call him informally by first name, and Kazuki Hihara having a makeout scene in front of our cameras with Azuma Yunoki!!! This is no longer a family-friendly show – no, this is a show of pure scandal and rumour...**

***Announcer nods***

**Announcer: it most definitely is... moving along, Hino Kahoko looks a lot like your beloved Caterina, is that so?**

*Kanazawa Hiroto nods*

Kanazawa Hiroto: enough that I'd probably be able to burst into song around her... but... alas, my voice is ruined from all the cigarettes and damage i've done to it...

**Announcer: it probably is still there... enough that you managed to serenade Hino Kahoko on at least one occasion, right?**

*Kanazawa Hiroto blushes*

_*crowd gasps*_

**Camera-man: scandalous, yet subtle. Announcer-san is going well...**

Kanazawa Hiroto: i... i won't deny it...

**Announcer: while you haven't actually tried to make an actual move on her, like kiss her... you've done quite a few things close enough... **

Kanazawa Hiroto: i'm still a teacher! Don't suspect me of that kind of...

**Announcer: of course not. That is, if lightly touching her knuckles with your lips or exhaling in her ear after a song, if they don't meet the condition...**

Kanazawa Hiroto: it... it was only to show those kids a lesson that they better get moving! Being slow only wastes time, and over time the girl just moves on anyways...

***Announcer's eyes twinkle***

**Announcer: i assume you are speaking from personal experience when you say this... **

Kanazawa Hiroto: of course i am! I like passing on pearls of wisdom to my students!!!

**Announcer: although the cats... how do they work? Do they just come because they smell the food, or is it because they're attracted to you...**

*Kanazawa Hiroto laughs*

Kanazawa Hiroto: I'd like to say that it was the latter but sadly I really think it's because of the food...

*Kanazawa Hiroto blinks as he hears a distinct 'meow' sound*

***Announcer gapes as the cat comes into the show, and rests itself on Kanazawa Hiroto's lap***

**Announcer: it looks like it's the latter then!**

*Kanazawa Hiroto smiles, while stroking the cat lightly with his fingers*

Kanazawa Hiroto: it's turning out that way, definitely...

_*crowd murmurs appreciation*_

**Camera-man: tch... is he a cat magnet or something? Announcer-san, come on...**

**Announcer: have you ever considered looking at giving the kind of attention you give that cat to someone of the opposite sex?**

_*crowd gasps*_

***Camera-man gapes***

*Kanazawa Hiroto laughs*

Kanazawa Hiroto: i don't know if there's any woman out there that'll have me...

_*single females in the crowd squeal*_

***Announcer laughs***

**Announcer: you already have fans, i see...**

Kanazawa Hiroto: ahahaha, if all you ladies give me your numbers, I'll promise to be in touch

***Announcer is stunned into silence***

_*single females squeal even more, and bits of paper are being thrown onto the show area*_

*Kanazawa Hiroto bends to pick them up, straightening them, smiling*

Kanazawa Hiroto: arigatou, arigatou

***Camera-man steers camera towards the moving Kanazawa Hiroto***

**Camera-man: what in the world are you doing...**

Crazed fangirl: Kanazawa-sama, i love you!!!

_*crowd is silenced immediately*_

***Announcer gapes***

***Camera-man grins***

Kanazawa Hiroto: uhh, where was that from...

*Crazed fangirl waves hands frantically, while running up to show area*

Kanazawa Hiroto: well umm, arigatou – hmmm?!

*Crazed fangirl has managed to run towards him, and kissed him on the lips*

***Announcer smiles***

***Camera-man grins even more and focuses on scene***

*Kanazawa Hiroto and crazed fangirl are doing a passionate, long kiss...*

**Announcer: well, i guess it's not every day love starts on the show, so congratulations! You two may now leave the building, and head to the limousine which will take you to a 5-star hotel where you can do ALL that you want!**

*Kanazawa Hiroto and crazed fangirl somehow make it outside the building*

**Announcer: it looks like the show's ending early today, folks –**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: ... and, we're right on time! Thank you ladies and gentlemen for staying tuned to KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO! Goodnight!!!!**

_After the show..._

**Camera-man: interesting way to start back... i must admit you handled yourself well**

Yunoki Azuma: of course she did. With my help, of course.

**Announcer: Yunoki Azuma?! Why are you here again?!?!?**

Yunoki Azuma: just for you, as always... and here

*gives bouquet of flowers*

**Announcer: ehh... ahh... a-a... arigatou! I guess I didn't do it too bad...**

Yunoki Azuma: of course not. Although, i'm sad Kanazawa-sensei managed to get camera time with a nameless girl...

***Camera-man grins, and runs towards a camera, putting it in Yunoki Azuma and Announcer-san's direction***

**Announcer: why are you sad about that for?**

Yunoki Azuma: because... i've never been able to get that time with you

*places his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply*

***Announcer widens eyes in surprise, and closes them, moaning Azuma's name***

***Camera-man can't stop grinning***

**Camera-man: this must be the best footage ever...**

*Yunoki Azuma breaks kiss, smiles*

***Announcer is dazed***

Yunoki Azuma: now i'm quite satisfied... i've gotten my camera time with you.

***Announcer blushes***

**Announcer: w-what...**

*Yunoki Azuma points to Camera-man*

***Announcer gapes***

**Announcer: TURN THAT OFF ALREADY!!!!**

***Camera-man pouts, before turning off camera***

**Announcer: you're so evil, Yunoki Azuma...**

Yunoki Azuma: and you're just as cruel, trying to pretend it never happened...

**Announcer: what?**

*Yunoki Azuma whispers into her ear*

Yunoki Azuma: you were calling me Azuma before. I want you to always call me that way.

*Yunoki Azuma leaves building*

***Announcer stands there gaping and trying to comprehend what just happened***

**Announcer: what... what...**

**Camera-man: as expected of him... good night, Announcer-san. I'll see you next week, I assume?**

***Announcer nods***

***Announcer and Camera-man leave the building, and head their separate ways***


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO brings you some of the lesser known characters – but nevertheless, these ladies themselves are loved… please welcome Kobayashi Nao and Takato Mio!!!**

Takato Mio: thanks for having us!

Kobayashi Nao: yeah! The show that interviewed Kaho, after all

**Announcer: while you two take on side roles, I'm sure there is some time you'd be in the limelight yourself…**

Takato Mio: well… I want the violin romance to come true!!!! *dreamy eyes* the miraculous violin romance!

**Camera-man: OY that's my line…**

Kobayashi Nao: what kind of limelight would I have… I'm not that much a fan of boys…

**Announcer: WHAT?! You're not a fan of boys?**

* Kobayashi Nao shakes head*

Kobayashi Nao: well…

_*gong noise*_

Kobayashi Nao: they're too clingy or stupid or annoying or…

***Announcer trying hard to conceal laughter***

Takato Mio: ne, Nao, don't be like that…

Kobayashi Nao: but it's true! Why should I bother with them…

**Camera-man: because it's fun for me to film when you do**

**Announcer: So neither of you are very much interested in the opposite sex?**

Takato Mio: well… there is yunoki-senpai!!!!!!!!!! *dreamy eyes*

Kobayashi Nao: Mio…

Takato Mio: well, we're the same star sign!!! It's nearly fated!!!!!!!

Yunoki Azuma: it does look like that, doesn't it…

***Announcer gasps at sudden appearance of Yunoki Azuma***

**Announcer: welcome our previous guest, Yunoki Azuma!**

_*crowd cheers*_

**Announcer: so, does the famous Yunoki Azuma believe in horoscopes?**

Yunoki Azuma: I'm not a big believer in them. I know I'm a Gemini…

Takato Mio: me too!!! Yunoki-senpai, do you have a girlfriend?

*Yunoki Azuma looks to Announcer-san*

***Announcer gulps***

_*crowd silences*_

Yunoki Azuma: I'm a very busy person, so I doubt any girl will want me…

_*crowd gasps in dismay*_

***Announcer raises eyebrow before composing face***

Takato Mio: I see… I don't mind, yunoki-senpai!

Yunoki Azuma: arigatou… dakara… my schedule is busy for quite a while…

Takato Mio: oh

Kobayashi Nao: where did you pop out of?

Takato Mio: don't be so rude to yunoki-senpai!!!

Yunoki Azuma: arigatou… but… I'm always around here. It's become a habit, nearly.

**Camera-man: a habit because you heart Announcer-san bad…**

***Camera-man winks at Announcer-san***

***Announcer gulps***

**Announcer: anyhow… what do you think are Hino Kahoko's prospects with the guys?**

Takato Mio: oh Mor-mmph!

*Yunoki Azuma politely blocks Takato Mio's mouth*

*Takato Mio blushes*

*Yunoki Azuma slowly puts hand away*

Takato Mio: a-a-arigatou yunoki-senpai… eto… kaho-chan… probably with Tsukimori-kun!

Kobayashi Nao: I think with Tsuchiura-kun, actually. He's a lot nicer than that violinist

Takato Mio: ne, but think of the violin romance! Tsukimori-kun's definitely the one!!!

Kobayashi Nao: the guy's an Ice Prince!!! Why in the world… even Hihara-senpai's better than him. And Yunoki-senpai too!

*Yunoki Azuma blinks*

*Yunoki Azuma mutters to self*

Yunoki Azuma: I'm a lot worse than what you think I am…

***Announcer overhears muttering and raises eyebrow***

**Announcer: I see you're quite divided… all of you have equal chance, right, Yunoki Azuma?**

Yunoki Azuma: I would think as much, yes…

_*loud honking noise*_

Yunoki Azuma: aah, it looks like I'll have to leave early. I'll catch up with you later, ladies.

*Yunoki Azuma leaves*

**Announcer: well, Yunoki Azuma did agree with me… how long have you crushed on 'Yunoki-senpai' for, Takato Mio?**

Takato Mio: for ages… ever since Kaho-chan was in the concours with him…

Kobayashi Nao: you'll never stop talking about him – to ANYONE you met! You even bothered Kaho several times, Mio!

Takato Mio: ano… but he's so perfect!!!

**Camera-man: right, as if I'll believe that**

***Announcer coughs***

**Announcer: gomen… but maybe perfect isn't always perfect? Like… Hino Kahoko's probably considered perfect, but is she really? Her violin skills, her looks etc…**

Takato Mio: I get what you mean… but Yunoki-senpai ticks all the boxes!!!!

Kobayashi Nao: you nearly sound like one of those fangirls…

Takato Mio: really??? Me?

Kobayashi Nao: yes, you.

Takato Mio: well, I don't really want to join the Yunoki Guard or anything…

Kobayashi Nao: that's good to know. I'd probably disown you as a friend

Takato Mio: what?!?!

***Announcer laughs***

**Announcer: you two oddly get along so well… with everyone else**

Takato Mio: hai… Kaho-chan and Amou-san and Mor-mmph! Nande?!?!?

***Announcer blocks Takato Mio's mouth, and slowly takes her hand off***

**Announcer: I get it… *smiles***

Takato Mio: h-hai… and shimizu-kun is very kawaii too…

Kobayashi Nao: Shimizu? The first year cello? He's not bad…

Takato Mio: ne, you never get cute or perfect or anything when it comes to guys, do you???

Kobayashi Nao: no, not really.

Takato Mio: how come!!!!!

Kobayashi Nao: I don't know myself… but I think it's good. Then I'm not as easily fooled…

**Announcer: many girls would love to not be fazed by good looking guys or sweet words and gestures… you are very lucky, Kobayashi Nao. Although, do tell me, your obsession with band NEWS..?**

Kobayashi Nao: how do you know…

Takato Mio: NEWS? Who're they?

Kobayashi Nao: an awesome group of guys who sing soooo well!!! I love their songs, and so does Kaho!

Takato Mio: EHHH?!?! How come I never knew about them????

Kobayashi Nao: I thought you already did know Mio!!

**Announcer: okay, okay… we don't have time for petty squabbles…**

Takato Mio: don't say it like that Mori-mmmmph!!! Nande?!?

**Announcer: because. The show's going to go on forever if you keep talking.**

**Camera-man: and because our cover looks like it's going to run out**

Kobayashi Nao: Announcer-san is right though… we should be having lots of fun on this show… after all, you revealed so much about everyone before us that we never knew…

**Announcer: yes… the show did do that… what are you trying to reveal about yourself…**

Kobayashi Nao: *whisper* that I'm crushing on Kaho

***Announcer gapes***

_*crowd silences immediately*_

**Announcer: say WHAT?!?**

Kobayashi Nao: I'm not saying it again…

Takato Mio: what did you say, Nao??

**Announcer: well… It doesn't really matter if you didn't hear… maybe it wasn't important?**

***Announcer looks at Kobayashi Nao***

Kobayashi Nao: no, it's not really that important…

Takato Mio: ehh, but aren't I…

**Announcer: Takato Mio, what is the biggest secret besides your evident love for the violin romance to come true and Yunoki Azuma that you have…**

Takato Mio: biggest secret? Umm… do I have one?

Kobayashi Nao: ehh? You're this… clueless at times?

Takato Mio: clueless? I'm not…

**Announcer: ahahaha, it seems you are… extremely clueless at times. That's quite interesting; maybe Hino Kahoko takes after you in some way, Takato Mio?**

Takato Mio: why would you say that?

Kobayashi Nao: yeah, how come

**Announcer: well, she can't see the liking that all those guys around her have, can she?**

Takato Mio: well, that's true…

Kobayashi Nao: I guess that's a fair point

Takato Mio: but we can make her see, can't we?

Kobayashi Nao: that's true… it wouldn't be easy though. She's quite bad when it comes to herself.

Takato Mio: that's true… very bad indeed

Kobayashi Nao: we'd have to come up with an awesome idea to do it…

Hino Kahoko: Nao, Mio… stop talking about me behind my back!

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao both scream for a short while*

**Announcer: ohh… how did you come back, Hino Kahoko? You surely couldn't have heard the talking…**

Hino Kahoko: I did actually… it was irritating me quite a bit…

*Hino Kahoko narrows eyes at Kobayashi Nao and Takato Mio*

Kobayashi Nao: g-g-gomen…

Takato Mio: we weren't really planning anything… Kaho-chan…

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: well, it looks like the end of KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO for tonight! We'll see everyone next time!!!!**

_After the show…_

**Announcer: I can't believe how close it was… that girl just cannot keep her mouth shut…**

**Camera-man: I agree… there may be trouble now on for you…**

Yunoki Azuma: what happened while I wasn't around?

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: it looks like my situation has been compromised… we'll have to pull the Director in**

***Camera-man gapes***

**Camera-man: is it really THAT bad to have to pull the Director in???? Surely… we can hide this or something?**

**Announcer: don't be so stupid. Everything will be compromised if we don't do something about it**

**DIRECTOR: Announcer-san is precisely right, Camera-woman-san.**

**Camera-man: you KNEW?!?**

**DIRECTOR: of course I did. I had Azuma keeping an eye for me.**

*Yunoki Azuma smiles*

**Announcer: no wonder you've been here often… can't we discuss what will happen another time… I'm so tired…**

**DIRECTOR: go get some rest, we'll be back in the office shortly to discuss our emergency strategy for this. Azuma-san, thanks for your cooperation.**

Yunoki Azuma: no problems at all. It's been a pleasure.

***Announcer-san and Camera-man leaves***

*Yunoki Azuma leaves*

**DIRECTOR: it looks like I'll have to bring the ****substitutes**** in…**


	8. Chapter 8

_Backstage before the show begins…_

**Camera-man: *shudder* I don't like that Director**

**Announcer: but you have to admit he's scary… **

***looks around the set***

***Camera-man notices DIRECTOR and scurries away***

**DIRECTOR: Announcer-san, I'll have to ask you to step down this week. **

**Announcer: ehhh? But…**

**Announcer II: Announcer-san shouldn't be here**

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: why does this look like me…?**

**DIRECTOR: it's a robot, that's what**

***Announcer II has gone over to forcefully bring Camera-man towards DIRECTOR***

**Camera-man: OI! Do you know how much this outfit costs? Don't touch your hands on it!**

***punches Announcer II hard***

***sounds of metal falling to the ground***

***everyone turns over to Announcer II, who's slowly falling apart***

**Camera-man: ehehehe… sorry, Director, you've got no choice…**

***DIRECTOR shakes head***

**DIRECTOR: fine. **

***drags Announcer II out of the area***

**Camera-man: well, that's that sorted for now…**

_*crowd cheers wildly at the sight of Announcer-san*_

**Announcer: Evening Ladies and Gents! We were sadly pulled off the air for 3+ months…**

_*crowd boos*_

**Announcer: but after much work, KNOW YOUR STARS – LA CORDA D'ORO is back! With us tonight are the freshmen students Fuyuumi Shoko and Keiichi Shimizu… please make them welcome!**

_*crowd applauds as Fuyuumi Shoko, carrying her clarinet, is lead by Shimizu Keiichi to the two waiting chairs*_

Fuyuumi Shoko: ko… konbanwa!

*Fuyuumi Shoko clutches clarinet*

Keiichi Shimizu: Thank you, Announcer-san…

**Camera-man: ****this**** is going to be a fun episode. Two completely, and utterly, boring people. Director, I am officially going to screw you over for this.**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: ne, Fuyuumi Shoko, I hear that you do strange things when you're nervous?**

Fuyuumi Shoko: aah… umm…

*Fuyuumi Shoko clutches clarinet even tighter*

*Shimizu Keiichi sighs, and relaxes his arms on the chair*

Shimizu Keiichi: you can't hide it forever, Shoko-san. Someone's going to know sooner or later.

*pulls out mp3 player*

Fuyuumi Shoko: eh… EHHH?

***Camera-man blinks***

***Announcer pauses***

Keiichi Shimizu: oy, you there

*Keiichi Shimizu points to Camera-man-san*

**Camera-man: what?**

Keiichi Shimizu: play the contents of this mp3 player. Make sure the lighting is dim, and an occasional blurred spotlight.

*Keiichi Shimizu throws mp3 player to Camera-man-san*

**Camera-man: uhh… okay… lighting crew, dim the main lights. I'm going to plug the mp3 player to the speakers, and let's run in 3**

_*crowd waits in anticipation*_

*over the speakers blare Pitbull ft Akon's "Shut it Down", clean version*

*Fuyuumi Shoko's eyes go blank, and the clarinet instantly clatters to the ground as she lets go of it and stands up*

**Announcer: ehh? Fuyuumi Shoko?**

Keiichi Shimizu: let her, Announcer-san.

**Camera-man: no way… this kind of girl can't have…**

*Fuyuumi Shoko begins to do a kind of robot-dance in tune to the music, eyes still looking blank*

_*crowd is clapping and cheering along with her dancing*_

**Announcer: robot dancing? Ehh? What the.. ?**

*Fuyuumi Shoko continues to dance, while popping her chest in and out as her arms move back and forth*

**Camera-man: far out… this kind of technique… just how long?**

Keiichi Shimizu: if you think that's good, let's see what you think of this

***Announcer is stunned into silence***

*Keiichi Shimizu walks directly into the line of sight for Fuyuumi Shoko, who freezes*

_*collective gasp from all the crowd*_

**Announcer: gah… that is one crazy freeze…**

**Camera-man: whoa… the chest is popped out, both arms are completely frozen in a position like someone would have if they were peering intently into a window… how long can she keep this?**

***Camera-man focuses camera on Fuyuumi Shoko***

*Fuyuumi Shoko smiles, and takes Keiichi Shimizu's hand*

*the pair begin latin dancing*

_*crowd is cheering even more*_

**Camera-man: from robot to latin? I wonder what happens when you turn off the music…**

*Keiichi Shimizu has lifted Fuyuumi Shoko into the air, balancing her on one arm*

_*kyaaa from the girls in the crowd*_

*Fuyuumi Shoko takes hand, and extends herself further until she's doing somewhat of a one-hand handstand above Keiichi Shimizu*

***Announcer is gaping***

***Camera-man is gaping***

_*crowd is cheering furiously*_

*music stops*

Fuyuumi Shoko: wah… whaaa!

*Fuyuumi Shoko falls on top of Shimizu Keiichi*

Fuyuumi Shoko: ahh? Shimizu-kun? Ehhhh? Gomen, Shimizu-kun!

*Keiichi Shimizu winces*

Keiichi Shimizu: at least stop the music when she's not in a state to give me another half a dozen bruises!

**Announcer: uhh… umm… wow, that was…**

Fuyuumi Shoko: what… aah! My clarinet!

*Fuyuumi Shoko hurriedly picks up previously fallen clarinet*

**Camera-man: you can't be telling me she has no memory of what she did before…**

**Announcer: Fuyuumi Shoko-san… do you remember what happened before?**

Fuyuumi Shoko: *shakes head* no… it's… a blank…

***Camera-man gapes***

***Announcer gapes***

_*crowd gapes*_

*Shimizu Keiichi sighs*

Shimizu Keiichi: don't ask me. I don't know why, either.

**Announcer: oooookay…**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: wow, has the time gone fast! Ladies and Gentlemen, KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO will be back with another episode soon!**

Keiichi Shimizu: oy.

**Announcer: and of course, let's give a round of applause for our guests today – Fuyuumi Shoko and Keiichi Shimizu!**

_*crowd cheers*_

_

* * *

Backstage after the show ends…_

**Announcer: well, that was unexpectedly interesting…**

**Camera-man: that… stunt… just took the whole time of the episode! It's like it was…**

Keiichi Shimizu: completely set up?

***Announcer and Camera-man are shocked to realise someone else was over-hearing the conversation***

**Announcer: why are you still here, Keiichi Shimizu?**

Keiichi Shimizu: you're interesting, Announcer-san. You aren't like the rest of them.

**Camera-man: what? The rest of what?**

**Announcer: ah?**

*Keiichi Shimizu advances towards Announcer-san*

**Announcer: ehh? Keiichi Shi-**

*Keiichi Shimizu has wrapped Announcer tightly to him*

***Announcer tries to turn around to face Keiichi Shimizu / get rid of this tight wrap he's done***

***Camera-man shakes head, and grabs a camera from a table, standing at a distance and recording***

Keiichi Shimizu: that's it. I like Announcer-chan.

***Camera-man is trying not to laugh at Announcer's look***

_

* * *

At the very end of the day where nearly everyone is gone, hours after the show ended…_

**Camera-man: you know how you asked me why you? Well, let me put it simply. You've gotten the attention of every single one of them, and more…**


	9. Chapter 9

_A day before…_

**Announcer: NANI? I thought we were meant to have –**

Tsukimori Len: whoever you were meant to interview has pulled out. I've brought someone else.

*Shoji Megumi comes into view*

**Announcer: ah? Who are you?**

Shoji Megumi: I'm the first pianist, remember! The first pianist for Hino-san!

_

* * *

An hour before the show…_

**Announcer: She's that one that really liked Tsukimori Len at one point, hmm? **

**Camera-man: That's the one – Shoji Megumi. You can probably tease her for a bit about the Tsukimori-bocchan…**

**Announcer: He's not a bocchan!**

**Camera-man: ehehehe, whatever you say, Announcer-chan… ne, if you had to choose between any of the guys who you've interviewed and had interesting times with, which would you choose?**

**Announcer: ha? What do you mean?**

**Camera-man: Never mind. Let's go.**

_*crowd cheers*_

**Announcer: Know Your Stars La Corda D'Oro is finally up and running fortnightly again!**

_*crowd cheers even louder than before*_

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we bring out a character that is virtually unknown – for those who know though, she's known as the very first pianist for Hino Kahoko and a member from Seisou Gakuen's music department! It's… Shoji Megumi!**

_*crowd becomes silent – whispers of "who is Shoji Megumi" can be heard*_

Shoji Megumi: aah… ohayo… gomen, I guess I'm not very well-known but I'm on this show

**Announcer: Daijoubu, Shoji Megumi-san! Let's get things rolling, shall we?**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: I hear you're one of the many Tsukimori Len fangirls. What is it about him that you like so much?**

Shoji Megumi: ehh? Ahh… that was in the past sometime ago! Now I'm way more into Etou Kiriya.

***Camera-man blinks***

***Announcer blinks***

_*crowd is stunned into silence again*_

**Announcer: I… see. You're into men with vibrant hair colours?**

Shoji Megumi: uhh… yes?

_*crowd laughs*_

**Announcer: so, what attracts you to guys with vibrant hair colours?**

Shoji Megumi: All the ones I've met so far have such interesting personalities which match their vibrant hair colour! Tsukimori-senpai's cold-ness really goes well with his blue hair, and Etou-senpai's fiery-ness also goes well with his red hair! Above all, someone like me with normal brown hair gets to stand out when I'm with them!

_*crowd laughs again*_

**Announcer: that's quite true… **

**Camera-man: when you think about it, that's just someone plainly asking for attention…**

Yunoki Azuma: so, being with me doesn't make you stand out?

_*crowd gasps*_

**Camera-man: *annoyed* oy, oy, oy. Stop coming and interrupting the show already, you womanizer.**

Shoji Megumi: aah! Yunoki-senpai! It… it's not like that… I mean, the purple of your hair really says that you're so exquisite that it's blinding me…

Yunoki Azuma: exquisite? Me? Shoji-san, you're quite an… interesting girl.

**Camera-man: I swear I can see love hearts flying from Shoji Megumi to that womanizer. Seriously, just stop ruining the show! You can have Announcer after hours!**

Shoji Megumi: ehh? Me? Interesting girl? Really?

Yunoki Azuma: really, Shoji-san.

*Shoji Megumi blushes*

**Announcer: ahh, once again, love has bloomed on this show. Congratulations!**

**Camera-man: omedeto… now just get outta here.**

Shoji Megumi: ahh, wait! I'm still a lot more into Etou-kun to suddenly say that I really like Yunoki-senpai…

Yunoki Azuma: I see… then I shall take my leave, I think I've overstayed my invite

*Yunoki Azuma looks to Camera-man*

***Camera-man glares back at Yunoki Azuma***

**Announcer: well, we may as well wrap up the episode, because you have to go off for –**

Shoji Megumi: a final rehearsal with Etou-kun for tonight's performance! I hope to see you there!

**Camera-man: nice advertising there, Shoji Megumi. I really can't wait to video an interview this Etou Kiriya…**

**Announcer: so long, minna-san! Till the next Know Your Stars LCDO, Good Night!**

_

* * *

After the show…_

**Camera-man: that Yunoki Azuma needs to stop butting in the shows. **

**Announcer: hmm? I didn't really see a problem…**

**Camera-man: that's because you're completely wowed off and gaga by him, isn't it?**

**Announcer: EHH? Me? It's not like**

Yunoki Azuma: hmm? Are you two talking about me again?

**Camera-man: don't be so full of yourself, Yunoki. I'm heading off.**

***Camera-man leaves the building***

**Announcer: hmm, I don't know what's with Camera-man today…**

Yunoki Azuma: ahahaha, she's just jealous of me getting so much screen-time with you. We work so well together on camera though, don't we?

**Announcer: ehh? Umm… I guess so? Anyhow, I really should head off, I've got a –**

Yunoki Azuma: hot date with that pianist? Really, when my fingers could show you so much more pleasure…

**Announcer: ehh? Azuma-san, it's not like –**

Yunoki Azuma: don't you even think of telling me it's not like that.

**Announcer: we're just –**

Yunoki Azuma: why is it so hard for you to see how much I am in love with you, my dear Announcer-chan?

***Announcer is stunned into silence***

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: Announcer-san! Let's head off to dinner!

**Announcer: I… I should go, Azuma-san**

***Announcer heads off with Tsuchiura Ryoutarou***

Yunoki Azuma: Announcer-chan is a baka…


	10. Chapter 10

_Mid-week meeting_

**DIRECTOR: I've finalized who our last few interviews will be with for Know Your Stars.**

**Announcer: Seriously?**

**Camera-man: *mutters* that means my fun is over. Darn.**

**DIRECTOR: The TV station has been going insane about getting it off air. Thus, we are going to have…**

***drumroll***

**DIRECTOR: 4 more shows. That means we end at show 13.**

**Announcer: 13? Isn't that unlucky or something?**

**Camera-man: that's only unlucky for the Westerns…**

**Announcer: oh. I didn't realise that.**

_

* * *

Half an hour before the show… in the Announcer's prep room…_

CREW MEMBER: Announcer-san, there's someone here to see you

**Announcer: *blinks* oh… let them in**

Ousaki Shinobu: konnichiwa, Announcer-san.

**Announcer: ehhh? You should be getting ready for the show, Ousaki-san**

Ousaki Shinobu: well, this is the first time I've been on this kind of show… so I thought I'd seek you out and ask you for some tips?

**Announcer: uhhhh… I've never actually been asked to give tips so I don't really know… **

Ousaki Shinobu: then, what have the other people been like when you've interviewed them?

**Announcer: *flashback to the last 9 shows* well ummm… they've been… themselves… and open to answer questions about their life that is not usually known to people?**

Ousaki Shinobu: i… see. So I can't exactly prepare any responses in advance or anything…?

**Announcer: sadly, no. It would ruin the fun entertainment that the show provides.**

Ousaki Shinobu: I see… did Hiroto mention anything weird to you when you interviewed him?

**Announcer: Hiroto?**

Ousaki Shinobu: oh, umm… Kanazawa Hiroto.

**Announcer: ohhh… ummm… I can't really remember…**

Ousaki Shinobu: are you sure you can't remember?

*Ousaki Shinobu walks closer to Announcer-san*

***Announcer steps back cautiously***

**Announcer: We-ell… I've been doing a lot of shows infrequently, so my memory…**

Ousaki Shinobu: in that case I'll have to make you remember

***Announcer raises eyes***

*Ousaki Shinobu places hand on Announcer's cheek, and heads for a kiss*

**Camera-man: Oy, get out –**

***Camera-man gapes***

***Announcer freezes***

*Ousaki Shinobu blinks and takes hand off Announcer's cheek, before heading out silently*

***Camera-man looks at Ousaki Shinobu's back until he is out of sight***

**Camera-man: Explain yourself.**

**Announcer: umm… he somehow found his way here and was asking me about the show…**

**Camera-man: and it had to include a kiss?**

**Announcer: well, you came and interrupted, so it never happened –**

**Camera-man: oh, so did you WANT to be kissed by him –**

**Announcer: I never said anything like that –**

**DIRECTOR: OY YOU TWO STOP ARGUING! WE'RE ON AIR IN 2 MINUTES!**

***Announcer gapes***

***Camera-man gapes***

***Announcer and Camera-man rush out to assume positions on the stage***

**

* * *

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another episode of KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO!**

_*crowd cheers*_

**Announcer: I am sad to tell you that the series will be ending in the next 4 shows!**

_*crowd boos*_

**Announcer: but, until then, let's have as much fun as possible! Without further ado, let's bring on the La Corda D'Oro star for tonight, violin teacher and upperclassman Ousaki Shinobu!**

Ousaki Shinobu: ohayo, everyone

_*crowd cheers*_

**Camera-man: so calm and collected even though less than half an hour ago you were in Announcer-san's dressing room trying to seduce her!**

**Announcer: without ado –**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: let's get things underway!**

Ousaki Shinobu: yes

**Announcer: previously on this show, Kanazawa Hiroto had said something about you and him being a couple or doing particular things together…? **

Ousaki Shinobu: Hiroto really blabbers too much…

_*crowd becomes silent*_

**Announcer: you seem awfully familiar with him, Ousaki Shinobu…**

*Ousaki Shinobu blinks, slightly stunned*

Ousaki Shinobu: oh, really?

**Camera-man: no one calls someone else by their first name unless they're CLOSE**

**Announcer: calling him by his first name I think is rare, even between teachers…**

**Camera-man: so SPILL.**

**Announcer: there's a lot more behind this story than it seems, and it's the role of this show to open it to the wider public!**

_*crowd cheering loudly*_

*Ousaki Shinobu looks to crowd*

Ousaki Shinobu: does this crowd want to know about it?

_*crowd cheers even louder*_

**Announcer: it looks like they want to know more, Ousaki Shinobu. Thus, what's the real relationship between you and Kanazawa Hiroto?**

Ousaki Shinobu: well, um, it's kinda hard for me to talk about it… it's probably better for me to just show it

**Camera-man: SHOW? Show what?**

*Ousaki Shinobu stares intently at Announcer*

Ousaki Shinobu: if you'll help me

***Announcer gulps***

**Camera-man: gotta zoom in, gotta zoom in…**

_*****__crowd waits in expectation*_

Ousaki Shinobu: well, let's continue from before…

***Announcer thinks back to half an hour ago, and blushes***

*Ousaki Shinobu leans in towards Announcer exactly like it was half an hour ago*

_*crowd silent in anticipation*_

**Camera-man: I think I've been wanting another one of these after some fairly different episodes…**

***Announcer shoots look at Camera-man quickly***

*Ousaki Shinobu pauses*

Ousaki Shinobu: hmm… it doesn't feel right to make out with you on national television…

***Announcer blushes again and steps back into her chair***

**Camera-man: no fair! You can't give up when you've gotten that far…**

_*crowd loud again, some complaining*_

**Camera-man: even the crowd agrees with me**

**Announcer: we-well… moving on…**

Ousaki Shinobu: as much as I'd like to move on from… things with Hiroto… it's kind of… hard

_*crowd grows silent again*_

**Announcer: what… what do you mean by that?**

Kanazawa Hiroto: he means I'm an obsessive b***h, but he's mine, so he ain't going anywhere

**Announcer: Kanazawa Hiroto! And… wait, Ousaki Shinobu's your…?**

*Ousaki Shinobu blushes*

_*crowd gasps*_

**Camera-man: well, I guess this is a good substitute. Thankfully there is a screening on words said during this time…**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: well, has time really gone fast as it has today? Let's thank both Ousaki Shinobu and Kanazawa Hiroto for coming in today!**

_*crowd cheers loudly*_

**Camera-man: saved by the gong, huh? That's kinda not fun…**

Ousaki Shinobu: it's been a pleasure to be here

Kanazawa Hiroto: and we both should get back to orchestra. Those kids are waiting for you, Shinobu

Ousaki Shinobu: hai, hai

*Ousaki Shinobu and Kanazawa Hiroto head off the stage*

**Announcer: *looks and widens eyes at the two disappearing* we-well… I guess that's all from Know Your Stars La Corda D'Oro for today! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

_Half an hour pre-show_

**Camera-man: the interest is kind of dipping. Episode 1 was by far the best**

**Announcer: but wasn't that just because it was Episode 1?**

Tsukimori Len: I thought it was because you decided to go insane and ask me about sleepwalking and hiphopping at night and all that other random stuff?

***Announcer thinks back to Episode 1***

**Announcer: OHHH… well, that did take pretty well**

**Camera-man: was there a reason why we didn't continue it?**

**Announcer: I think it was only because some people seemed nearly airtight it was kind of hard to do so**

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: wait a minute… what are you doing here, Tsukimori Len?**

Tsukimori Len: I'm with Tsuchi.

**Announcer: Tsuchi..?**

***Camera-man whispers in Announcer's ear***

**Announcer: Tsu… OH! Ehehehe… yeah… I…I knew who you meant**

***Camera-man has smug smile on face***

**Camera-man: No you didn't**

Tsuchiura Ryou: well, we'll be there as backup if you need. After all, the show should end with a bang, right?

***Announcer smiles***

**Announcer: definitely!**

_**

* * *

***__crowd cheers*_

**Announcer: Today we'd like to welcome another little known guest, a person who popped into La Corda D'Oro here and there. Know Your Stars is pleased to welcome Sakimoto Mizue!**

*_crowd is unsure whether to cheer, thus some do*_

Sakimoto Mizue: konnichiwa, Announcer-san.

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: well, let's get underway! Sakamoto Mizue, in your spare time you…**

Sakimoto Mizue: dream of hot awesome hunky guys who'll take me out on all sorts of dates everywhere…

*Sakimoto Mizue drools slightly*

**Announcer: umm… okay… so your thoughts on the main La Corda D'Oro guys?**

Sakimoto Mizue: well… Shimizu-kouhai, as much as you're super cute with your angelic face, I just can't stand someone who'll sleep most of the time…

_*crowd laughs slightly*_

Sakimoto Mizue: Hihara-senpai, your cheeriness is infectious, and your trumpeting and athleticism is good… but… you're just not my type…

_*crowd laughs even more*_

Sakimoto Mizue: Tsukimori-san… well… I'm not interested in any spoiled or rich brat that isn't friendly with my Ryou…

_*crowd laughs again*_

**Camera-man: *mutters to self* it's not 'my Ryou' you silly girl**

Sakimoto Mizue: Azuma-senpai… well… wowee… your purple long hair is so awesome and shiny… you're so bright to look at it's completely blinding… *shields self*

***Announcer coughs***

*_crowd is still laughing*_

**Camera-man: *laughing* it brings most girls' hair to shame, does it not? *laughing again***

Sakimoto Mizue: and Ryou-kun… well… he's really muscly from Soccer… yet his fingers are really soft and cool… and… and… *blushes*

_*crowd has roared with laughter*_

***Announcer can't help but chuckle***

***Camera-man is laughing***

_

* * *

Backstage…_

*Tsuchiura Ryou facepalms himself*

Tsuchiura Ryou: that sounds so wrong, Sakimoto. I swear, it's like you're insulting me or something

*Tsukimori Len is beside himself laughing*

Tsukimori Len: she was… pretty accurate… with those descriptions… except mine… ahahaha…. Spoiled or rich brat… well… if she only knew… hahahaha… although… yours was completely gold…

Tsuchiura Ryou: stop pointing it out

Tsukimori Len: but… it's kinda… hard…

*Tsukimori Len can't stop laughing*

**

* * *

Announcer: we-well… moving on…**

Sakimoto Mizue: Tsuchiura Ryoutarou is my number one favourite guy in the world! Do you have a problem with that?

_*crowd roars with laughter again*_

***Camera-man is wiping tears from their eyes***

**Camera-man: what a great contestant… **

***Announcer desperately trying to keep a straight face***

**Announcer: n-nothing at all…**

**Camera-man: *thinks to self* I can imagine one person backstage who must want to go on stage to completely kill this girl… **

Sakimoto Mizue: good. So?

***Announcer blinks, and recovers quickly***

**Announcer: moving on… how do you determine who is a couple, Sakimoto Mizue?**

*Sakimoto Mizue thinks*

Sakimoto Mizue: I think of it as a science…

***Camera-man chokes***

**Camera-man: a science? Determining couples is a science? *Imagines Universities offering 'Determining romantic couples' as a science course***

***Camera-man can't hold laughter in***

**Announcer: what do you mean by that it's like a science?**

*Sakimoto Mizue straightens up*

Sakimoto Mizue: There's a lot of factors that determine couples… from their respective heights, to the way they talk to each other, and how they walk with respect to each other… whether or not the atmosphere between them is awkward…

***Announcer raises eye***

Sakimoto Mizue: there's also how they're like together when they're with other people… their hobbies and interests… I could go on for days…

**Camera-man: *dryly* it definitely sounds like it. Remind me how you get boyfriends again?**

**Announcer: I see you're quite the expert… thus… may I ask… how many boyfriends have you had?**

Sakimoto Mizue: absolutely none

_*crowd is completely silenced*_

Sakimoto Mizue: all of the guys I've kind of dated were people I was somewhat interested in at the time, but not actual boyfriends or anything

*_crowd goes back to laughing again*_

**Camera-man: *thinks of the two boys backstage* yup, he's really going to kill that girl. I'm going to do a countdown from 10…**

**Announcer: ahhh… so a boyfriend to you is?**

**Camera-man: …9…**

Sakimoto Mizue: someone who can make me believe they have actual interest in me, not someone who goes along with me because I'm pretty

**Camera-man: …8…**

Sakimoto Mizue: or cute or whatever they all thought of me back at the time I supposedly was with them… I mean, we kissed and stuff… but it never meant a thing…

**Camera-man: ouch… 7…**

***Announcer looks perplexed for a moment***

**Announcer: I… see… does this include Tsuchiura Ryoutarou who you said about before?**

*Sakimoto Mizue thinks*

_*crowd roars in laughter again*_

**Camera-man: *laughs* why does she have to even think about it… 6…**

Sakimoto Mizue: well… he didn't really show much interest in me… all polite and that…

**Announcer: *mentally think to self* I think that's just Ryou's way… *nods curtly to Sakimoto Mizue's comment***

**Camera-man: now that's 5… 5 to go…**

Sakimoto Mizue: yet… they're not that experienced in high school, right?

**Announcer: y-yeah… I guess…**

**Camera-man: *facepalm* you don't really know, do you… 4…**

Sakimoto Mizue: maybe I should give them a chance or something? What do you think, Announcer-san?

**Announcer: eh… EHHHH?**

***Camera-man chuckles***

**Camera-man: this is making the moment all the more sweeter… 3…**

**Announcer: we-well… I… can't really say…**

Sakimoto Mizue: Announcer-san hasn't had the chance to be interested in anyone or be with anyone? That's kind of sad…

**Announcer: uhh… that's not quite –**

Sakimoto Mizue: I'm sure if you met Tsuchiura Ryou you'll find him a pretty good first guy…

**Camera-man: oh man… 2… **

**Announcer: ummm….. uhhh….**

Sakimoto Mizue: except, of course, I kind of want to see him again, if you get my drift…

**Camera-man: *grinning* …1…**

***Camera-man tells one of the Camera team to focus their Camera towards the curtain that hides the backstage area where the two guys are***

**Announcer: of… of course…**

**Camera-man: now it's 0… it's showtime…**

*backstage curtain is dramatically opened, and out comes a furiously walking Tsuchiura Ryou*

Sakimoto Mizue: eh-ehhh? Ryou-kun?

*Sakimoto Ryou grabs Sakamoto Mizue by the collar*

**Camera-man: I love bugging people with microphones… *turns on the switch for the microphone on Tsuchiura Ryou***

Tsuchiura Ryou: *clearly angry* don't you dare say anymore you f**king b*tch!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **heeheehee…. XD

If you didn't enjoy this at all then you're no fun and you should go somewhere else… :P

Otherwise… for those who did enjoy it…

Hopefully this is an adequate KYS 11.5 [that's right, this is only HALF of chapter 11!) and highlights that the final episode / chapter 13 will definitely be an unmissable chapter! ^^

I don't think I've had this much fun plotting out a character's answers in this way… and while this was probably a complete mistake the way it turned out… I'm sure you'll enjoy it nonetheless! XD

Reviews are always needed and greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

_To recap…_

It all started with a contestant by the name of Sakimoto Mizue. The ex-girlfriend of Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. Sounds easy enough to interview, right?

We-ell… if you consider the fact the girl loves to talk aimlessly, she's got this scary radar on Ryou, and the fact that the program got cut-off air at the bit where he pretty much swore at her…

FOR THE SAKE OF THE FAMILY FRIENDLY SHOW THAT KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO IS THE MAJORITY OF THE PROFANITY HAS ALREADY BEEN CUT OUT.

**

* * *

Announcer: umm… **

Tsuchiura Ryou: don't you dare even think about intervening, Announcer-san. This is something that needs to be settled between me and this b*tch. Now.

**Announcer: is there really a need to do that on air…**

Sakimoto Mizue: yes, because I love Ryou and I don't care what he says about me

_*crowd is in complete silence*_

**Camera-man: okay, I know I said she was a great contestant before… but this… *facepalm***

Tsukimori Len: why don't you just get a clue for once and for all

_*crowd gasps at surprise appearance*_

Tsukimori Len: he's not interested in a piece of junk like you

Sakimoto Mizue: me, a piece of junk? You have some nerve –

**Announcer: whoa, whoa… please, everyone, let's try to get along…**

Tsuchiura Ryou: it's kind of hard to get along when SOMEONE just can't seem to put things correctly in perspective…

Sakimoto Mizue: that's not me, right? Ryou?

Tsukimori Len & Tsuchiura Ryou: no, it's YOU

**Camera-man: *facepalm* we need a distraction, here…**

Sakimoto Mizue: I never said anything about someone else from Ryou talking

Tsukimori Len: you –

Tsuchiura Ryou: forget it, she'll never get it if we try this way. Announcer-san, I'll have to borrow you for a bit…

***Camera-man blinks***

**Camera-man: are you going to do what I think you're going to do…?**

**Announcer: b-borrow… I… okay…**

*Tsuchiura Ryou French-kisses Announcer-san in front of Sakimoto Mizue*

_*crowd cheers loudly*_

**Camera-man: *grinning* you never fail to disappoint me, do you, 'Tsuchi'?**

*Sakimoto Mizue gapes*

Sakimoto Mizue: Announcer-san… you lied to me?

**Camera-man: you just assumed Announcer-san's answer, stupid girl.**

***Announcer breaks from kiss***

**Announcer: I just never had a chance to explain properly because you decided to go on a 25-minute elaborate discussion. *thinks to self* besides, Sakimoto Mizue, when did I ever say I was on your side?**

Tsukimori Len: I get the feeling I've overstayed how long I should be on this stage for *winces at all the lighting*

**Announcer: is that because your paleness would disappear under extreme light or sunlight, Tsukimori Len? *laughs a bit***

*Tsukimori Len ignores question*

***Announcer gapes in shock***

_*crowd inhales breath in shock*_

**Camera-man: that boy's become no-fun… what happened to "I'm with Tsuchi"?**

Tsukimori Len: let's go, Tsuchi

Tsuchiura Ryou: yup, I'll hopefully see this crowd again in 2 episodes!

**Announcer: wait – you never answered my question…**

Tsukimori Len: I don't answer derogatory comments. You had your fun ages ago. Besides, I'm not infected with that weird drug that goes through the air vents when the gong begins

**Announcer: drug? What drug?**

**Camera-man: same for me… there are drugs around?**

Tsukimori Len: well, whatever. We'll be back for the reunion show in episode 13

**Announcer: OY, YOU CAN'T JUST –**

*Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura Ryou have left already*

**Camera-man: geez, that's no fun. Just had to completely spoil what episode 13 was going to be, hmm?**

**Announcer: *clears throat* we-ell… l-let's check up on our contestant Sakimoto Mizue, who has received…**

*Sakimoto Mizue is crying*

***Announcer gulps***

**Camera-man: no way… I don't care if it's even that idiot Azuma but someone needs to stop that girl's crying…**

**Announcer: u-ummm… are you alright, Sakimoto Mizue?**

Sakimoto Mizue: there's absolutely no problem

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: *mentally* it's like there's some kind of on/off switch… **

**Camera-man: wowee… talk about… professionalism? Or is it?**

Sakimoto Mizue: I didn't come on this show to start crying. Aren't we going to continue with the questions?

**Announcer: OH! Of course we are –**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: but it looks like time's already up! That's all from us at KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO for today! Until next time!**

_

* * *

In a corner after the show…_

Sakimoto Mizue: *close enough to mental* Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, I will hunt you down and make you pay for embarrassing me on live television like that… just you wait, I'll make sure you'll never be able to show your face in front of that Announcer ever again… *seeting*

**Announcer: u-umm… are you really alright?**

Sakimoto Mizue: *snaps* I'm FINE! Didn't I say so already?

*walks off the set*

**Announcer: u-umm… ummmm….**

***Camera-man walks over***

**Camera-man: I had first thought it was professionalism that happened before… but that… that was close enough to a completely mental person**

**Announcer: mental? Oh dear… I should really have a talk to Ryou…**

**Camera-man: I wouldn't suggest so… knowing the kind of person that girl is… it's safer you don't go near him, at all**

**Announcer: e-ehhh?**

**Camera-man: trust my words, you shouldn't go near him. Come on, we both should be heading back to our apartments**

**Announcer: ahh… yes…**

***Announcer and Camera-man walk off set***

***DIRECTOR looks from afar at the two heading off***

**DIRECTOR: That Tsukimori Len… picked up something that I had thought no one would…**

_

* * *

GASP, IS IT DRUGS?_

_*clears throat*_

_Hiya everyone, it's your author Jazzzz-chan again. I hope you've enjoyed the super long episode chapter 11 has been, to the point that I decided to split it into 2!_

_Now, as you're all well aware of… there will be up until episode 13, because a particular blue-haired person has decided to spill the beans! *feels like strangling Tsukimori Len*_

_It's been loads of fun writing this story (it was nearly like I was on crack!) and hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this story until the end._

_Till then…_

_REVIEW, STORY ALERT, and FAVOURITE this story. :D_


	13. Chapter 12

_Moments pre-show_

**Announcer: The last episode really took everyone by surprise!**

**Camera-man: *snickers* of course, having something like that happen. It was well worth lengthening the episode.**

**Announcer: Although I don't think it's a good idea to really let anyone else linger backstage…**

**Camera-man: *laughs* Not wanting a repeat of that? I can see why, and at the same time I can also see why not…**

***Staff members call them to their places***

**

* * *

Announcer: Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen to KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO! I'm very pleased with this guest tonight, and so should you! Bringing you one of the characters from the new game Kin'iro No Corda 2, here's the violist Aoi Kaji!**

_*crowd cheers*_

Aoi Kaji: Hey, thanks for having me on, An-chan!

**Announcer: An-chan? Wha?**

Aoi Kaji: Announcer-chan's a mouthful! So, An-chan!

***Camera-man facepalms***

**Camera-man: 'An-chan'…. Isn't that… a little too affectionate…**

**Announcer: uhhhhhh… I guess, if you want…**

Aoi Kaji: yay, An-chan! An-chan, what are we going to do today?

_*crowd laughing*_

**Camera-man: omg… it's like… it's like…**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: well… tell us something about yourself that we don't know, Kaji-kyun!**

**Camera-man: 'Kaji-kyun'? Isn't that a little too familiar, even for Announcer-san…? And why is it 'kyun'…**

Aoi Kaji: ano… let's see… ahhh, yes! I'm actually a girl!

_*deathly silence*_

**Announcer: uhh… really?**

Aoi Kaji: hai! I was born as a futanari –

**Camera-man: Futa – wait, isn't that**

**Announcer: ehhh? You were… ?**

Aoi Kaji: hai, I recently, umm, became a boy! When I was a girl!

**Camera-man: *facepalm* I don't even know whether saying something like that is appropriate or not on this show… kiddies out there, please don't get the wrong idea, the contestant here is very delusional and should not be imitated at any cost…**

**Announcer: I… I see…. *mental note* going into that is outside of the bounds of the show…**

Aoi Kaji: is it really that weird?

**Announcer: e-ehh? N-no, of course it isn't… it's just… I never thought you could've been…**

*Aoi Kaji laughs*

Aoi Kaji: I know… I'm very masculine, as well. I could show you some things a few hours from now…

***Announcer shudders involuntarily***

**Announcer: uhhh… of course you're masculine, I mean, you are, umm, a guy and all…**

**Camera-man: I like this fidgety Announcer-san… I could get used to it. Seeing her ****finally**** squirm on stage…**

Aoi Kaji: although… I have to admit, I really like that cellist

_*several hoots from the audience*_

**Camera-man: e-EHHHH? Did he say CELLIST? As in… as in… *thinks back to the weird dancing episode* as in… that… that Shimizu Keiichi?**

**Announcer: I see… you have… quite interesting tastes there, Kaji-kyun**

Aoi Kaji: An-chan, of course! I'm very picky with who I choose, you should know that! *winks*

**Camera-man: what in the world… is this person trying to be… tsundere… and COMPLETELY FAILING AT IT?**

**Announcer: of… of course… I think quite a lot of us out there are picky, ne?**

_*cheers from the audience*_

**Announcer: so? What is it that attracts you… to the concours resident cellist, Shimizu Keiichi?**

Aoi Kaji: we-ell… I guess… I just find myself really attracted to someone quiet! I'm not really sure why!

**Announcer: ehh, so this means you fall for those really tsundere girls… or those really quiet and probably brainy ones… or… or…**

Aoi Kaji: you read far too much manga. Or watch too much anime. Or something along the line.

**Announcer: hidoi ne! I just meet all sorts of different people! It's part of my job as the announcer of this show!**

Aoi Kaji: wowee, sugoi, An-chan… but the kind of girls I like are either quiet or really vibrant! For some reason I like the two extremes…

**Announcer: *laughs* so anything that is in between just isn't good enough, ehhh? That's really cruel to all the hopeful girls out there…**

_*crowd laughs and cheers*_

Aoi Kaji: we-ell… I guess… I can deviate from that, occasionally…

**Announcer: that's more like it, Kaji-kyun! Minna-san, fight-o!**

**Camera-man: uhh, okay… talk about something completely random from 'An-chan'…**

Aoi Kaji: hai! Fighting for what you believe in is really good! It shows how true you are to yourself!

**Announcer: hai, hai! Kaji-kyun, you're really easy to get along with... *smiles***

Aoi Kaji: *grumpy voice* ehhh? Who you talking about?

**Announcer: uhhh… you?**

**Camera-man: uh-oh, is this the sign of the Yandere sickness that has been reported around here?**

Aoi Kaji: you… omoi… *low voice* completely care-free girl who needs to be thrown back into reality and torture

**Announcer: e-ehh? W-what did you say…?**

Aoi Kaji: ah? Me? Say what?

**Announcer: you said something before in a low voice…**

**Camera-man: Aoi Kaji, you can't just curse Announcer-san like that! A lot of guys will have your head, you know!**

Aoi Kaji: *laughs* don't worry about that, it wasn't anything much…

**Announcer: o-okay…**

_*gong noise*_

**Announcer: wowee, it's already finished! Time's gone by really fast again, ne, Kaji-kyun**

Aoi Kaji: hai! *low voice* it's finally ended

**Announcer: nani?**

Aoi Kaji: uhh… nothing at all! *smiles*

**Announcer: anyhow, from all of us at KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO, Good Night!**

_After the show…_

Aoi Kaji: so, are you going to take me up on my offer?

**Announcer: what offer?**

Aoi Kaji: the offer to show you some things…

**Announcer: uhh… but…**

**Camera-man: daijoubu, I can head home by myself! You should go with Aoi-san. *smiles***

Aoi Kaji: she's okay with it, so…?

**Announcer: ano… ano…**

*Aoi Kaji drags Announcer along*

Aoi Kaji: An-chan should always be open to try new things…

**Announcer: *mentally screaming* HELP ME!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, the ending is coming up in JUST one chapter! That's right, 1 chapter left of KYS LCDO!

*cheers*

I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you want for the final episode! It's going to be a blast!

Xx jazzzz-chan


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

_An hour before the show…_

**Announcer: This is it, isn't it? For me and you. The final episode. The one we've all been waiting for. I'm not going to hold back.**

**Camera-man: This is going to be super-special awesome. And believe me, with someone as ludicrous as we have, I don't even want to think of holding back.**

**Announcer: You got it. With **_**him**_**… things will get very interesting.**

***Announcer & Camera-man laughs***

Mysterious Guest: you two are really that excited for it? Really?

**Announcer: yeah – it's been a long journey**

**Camera-man: yet it's been too interesting**

**Announcer: hey, that's cause I got put in all these positions…**

**Camera-man: I guess they just like to have a good woman like you…**

**Announcer: OY, NAMI-SAN!**

***Announcer blinks and realises what she just said***

Mysterious Guest: oh, so Camera-man-san here is actually in fact Nami Amou-san, the reporter from Seisou Gakuen? Gee, you landed a pretty decent job…

**Camera-man: hahaha, yeah… since the series is ending, I figure it's okay for my identity to be revealed. Announcer-san, on the other hand…**

**Announcer: wha?**

**Camera-man: oh no, I was just talking to myself *mentally thinks* you own identity is going to rip into shreds this episode. I guarantee it.**

Mysterious Guest: I'm very surprised you asked me to go on your final episode… I would've thought you would bring back a high-profile character or something…

***Camera-man snickers***

**Camera-man: we're pulling all the stops here, and you're one of them. I expect you to do something amazing, because you're last.**

Mysterious Guest: I don't think I'll have a problem with doing something amazing…

**Camera-man: that's good to know**

**Announcer: anyhow, we're at the 15 minute mark… I'm going to head off for a bit, I'm feeling nauseous for some reason…**

***Announcer heads off***

**Camera-man: I really hope nothing got in that drink she was having earlier…**

Mysterious Guest: I doubt anyone would want to poison the awesome Announcer-san. She's the life behind the show, after all!

**Camera-man: but that's precisely the reason why someone would want to poison her**

_

* * *

In Announcer-chan's backstage room…_

**Announcer: ahhh, I feel a lot better now… maybe it was just nerves…**

Yunoki Azuma: knowing you, Announcer-chan, that'd be precisely it

**Announcer: e-ehhh? When did you get in my room…**

Yunoki Azuma: from awhile ago. If you didn't want anyone to know it was your room you shouldn't have put a sign saying "Announcer's Room".

**Announcer: *shakes head* it's not that…**

Yunoki Azuma: final episode, hmm? I hope you're going to take things to a brand new level

**Announcer: I wouldn't be the announcer if I didn't. Of course I'll do it. A completely unforgettable episode of Know Your Stars LCDO. **

Yunoki Azuma: good to know. *kisses Announcer-chan quickly* I'll be looking forward to it.

***Announcer blushes***

*knock on door*

***Announcer stands up and opens door***

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: heya, Announcer-san

**Announcer: ehh… Tsuchiura-kun? **

Tsukimori Len: and me.

**Announcer: hahaha… I see it's the Tsu-sans… come in, come in…**

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: I see you're already here, Yunoki-senpai. Are you trying to steal Announcer-san's time?

***Announcer looks between Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Yunoki Azuma like it was a tennis match and she was the person watching the ball***

Yunoki Azuma: It's not that I'm stealing Announcer-chan's time, it's that I'm a friend of the Director who asked me to look over her

***Announcer raises eyebrow***

*Tsuchiura Ryoutarou raises eyebrow*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: if it's pre-show nerves then I'm sure a sensuous massage will fix that… after all, the last sensuous massage had her so relaxed…

***Announcer turning pink***

Yunoki Azuma: but the thing is, I bet she'd prefer my version of a massage; after all I work well with both my hands and my mouth

***Announcer turning red***

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: my fingers had her panting and moaning so much that it woke up the neighbours

Tsukimori Len: I really don't get why that's something you should be boasting about, you told me our massages were a lot steamier and noisier than her's

***Announcer fully red from head to toe, with head bowed, trying not to listen***

Yunoki Azuma: *looks at Announcer-chan* geez, look at what you've done. You've plainly boasted without Announcer-chan's approval and now she can't even look at any of us in the eye! *walks over to Announcer-chan* *whispers* it's okay, I'm always going to be here for you…

***Announcer feels completely frozen***

*knock on the door*

*silence from everyone in the room*

***Camera-man goes 'bam' into the room***

**Camera-man: boasting about your exploits with Announcer-chan and trying to pit them against the other isn't going to help solve any nerve problems, so all of you get out of here!**

*Yunoki Azuma, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Tsukimori Len are dragged out of the room*

***Camera-man slams the door and locks it***

**Camera-man: just to make things clear… how many of the ex-contestants did you… ahem… enjoy a private party… or night… with?**

***Announcer slowly looks up***

**Announcer: From episode 1… nothing with Tsukimori, I've done… 3 nights with Tsuchiura-kun**

***Camera-man cannot help but widen eyes***

**Camera-man: *mentally thinks to self* I dunno who had who wrapped around their finger but this is sounding messy already…**

**Announcer: 3 nights also with Azuma-san…**

***Camera-man is trying desperately not to facepalm***

**Announcer: Hino-san wanted to know how to kiss, so there was some action on that side…**

***Camera-man does a facepalm***

**Announcer: I've actually spent time with Hihara-han on his bike… but nothing physical happened…**

**Camera-man: *mentally thinking* how does all this happen without me knowing a thing… I call myself a reporter and I couldn't sniff this out…**

**Announcer: nothing happened with Kanazawa… same with Mio and Nao… Shimizu was wondering…**

***Announcer suddenly looks around, and then beckons for Camera-man to come closer***

**Announcer: he was wondering how … should be done…**

***Camera-man blushes***

**Camera-man: That's not something that someone of his age should ask…**

**Announcer: apparently he wanted to start some private party off with … with Fuyuumi… like an… an… *is too shy to say it***

**Camera-man: I cannot picture that. I'm sorry, I just CANNOT picture that! How can someone like him be so… so… ero…**

**Announcer: actually, I realised I did have a private party with Tsukimori… in his house of all things… *remembers the event* from the lounge room, to the bathroom, in the shower…**

**Camera-man: OH MY GOD if you actually told this to the paparazzi they'd be eating this like crazy and we'd get rich from this, you realise…**

**Announcer: but… but…**

**Camera-man: you can't be telling they made you become someone who needed those private parties and nights…?**

***Both Announcer and Camera-man's face go white***

***Camera-man shakes head***

**Camera-man: so pretty much you're their plaything now.**

***Announcer gulps***

**Announcer: it looks like it.**

*knock on the door*

**Staff member: 10 minutes until live! We need you out there ready to go, Announcer!**

***Both Announcer and Camera-man look at each other***

**Announcer & Camera-man: OH CRAP.**

_

* * *

Still backstage… in the public galley area near the stage…_

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: did we take it a bit too far? I know I didn't mean to…

Yunoki Azuma: well, if Camera-man is there hopefully she'll be able to calm down

Tsukimori Len: the last time we tried to do something like this in the show parts of the show had to be cut because of Tsuchi's profanity *laughs*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: that was not my fault at all, that bitch completely deserved it

*Tsuchiura Ryoutarou has been slapped*

Sakimoto Mizue: You've got some nerve, you bigshot gangster turned gigolo

*Tsukimori Len raised his eyes*

Ousaki Shinobu: I'm not sure if we should be fighting before going on…

Sakimoto Mizue: hmm… Ousaki-san, I think you're right.

Kanazawa Hiroto: he should be right, he's my Shinobu

Ousaki Shinobu: don't say something so embarrassing in public

Shimizu Keiichi: … you'll be misunderstood?

_

* * *

Announcer's Room_

**Announcer: ahhh! I'm not ready, I'm not ready!**

**Camera-man: YOU IDIOT! **

***Announcer blinks***

**Camera-man: You're going to do what you have for the past few months. You know the drill by now, right?**

***Announcer nods***

**Announcer: I know the drill. I ask interesting questions and follow-up questions.**

**Camera-man: that's right. Remember that it's the final episode, so make sure to have loads of fun doing it**

**Announcer: final episode… have loads of fun… make it a bang**

**Camera-man: yep, and most of all…**

***Camera-man French-kisses Announcer***

***Announcer blushes***

**Camera-man: give them what they want. *smiles* It's showtime, Announcer-san.**

***Both Announcer and Camera-man head for the stage***

_

* * *

Arriving on the stage to tumultuous applause_

**Announcer: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the FINAL episode of KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO!**

_*crowd boos*_

**Announcer: I know you're as sad as I am, but let's focus on tonight's proceedings… do WE have a big show for YOU!**

_*crowd cheers*_

**Camera-man: going good so far… as long as she passes the start… everything should be fine**

**Announcer: Let's start off with our guest for tonight! Mr Mysterious Guest-san, if you can come out…?**

Mysterious Guest: yo

**Announcer: None other than another new character from the game Kin'iro No Corda 2, Etou Kiriya! How's things going?**

Etou Kiriya: well the performance was a great success last time… I guess thanks to the people in the crowd tonight who came to it

_*crowd cheers again*_

**Announcer: So, are you ready?**

Etou Kiriya: for the questions? Bring them on, An-chan!

***Camera-man facepalms***

**Camera-man: did you hear that from Kaji-kiyun…**

_

* * *

Backstage_

Yunoki Azuma: An-chan? Who dares call Announcer-san 'An-chan'…

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: actually, that's a lot more convenient and a lot less of a mouthful than 'Announcer-chan'

Tsukimori Len: that's for sure *mentally thinks* but unlike all of you, I knew her actual name

Shouko Fuyuumi: kyaaaa… what kind of questions is the Announcer going to ask this time?

Shimizu Keiichi: who knows, we'll just have to wait and see… unless you wanted to put stakes on this? Fuu-chan?

*Temporarily silence in the room*

Yunoki Azuma: Fuu-chan?

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: Shouko… you let him call you Fuu-chan?

*Shouko Fuyuumi blushes*

Shouko Fuyuumi: you're not meant to call me that unless we're alone, Keii-chan!

*Kanazawa Hiroto facepalms*

_

* * *

On stage_

**Camera-man: wait, what I am doing calling him 'Kaji-kiyun'…**

_*gong noise*_

_*crowd cheers*_

_*smoke appears*_

**Announcer: ehh?**

**Camera-man: wait a minute, this wasn't in the script… *blinks at smoke around the stage***

_*smoke soon clears*_

Etou Kiriya: ehhh? Kaho-chan?

**Camera-man: huh? *looks around***

***Camera-man blinks***

**Camera-man: her hair… her hair…**

**Announcer: huh? Me? *points to self***

*Etou Kiriya stands up and seemingly glides towards Announcer*

Etou Kiriya: Kaho-chan… I… I've been waiting so long… Ka –

**Announcer: ehhh? But… I'm the Announcer! W-w-wait!**

***Announcer backs off and catches glimpse of herself on screen with… wait a minute… RED HAIR?***

**Announcer: NANI? Why do I have red hair all of a sudden..**

Etou Kiriya: Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan…

*Etou Kiriya's still trying to reach Announcer*

**Announcer: I'M… NOT… KAHO-CHAN! *pulls off red wig* *mentally thinks* to whoever put this on me, you will die…**

_

* * *

Backstage_

Hino Kahoko: ehh? Is somebody calling for me?

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: hah. You hear the guy out there trying to get his 5 minutes of fame. That's your name he's saying over and over again. You should go out there.

Tsukimori Len: Definitely. Stop trying to interrupt us.

Hihara Kazuki: Dun tell me youse gonna get it on in this room… be civilized, we're in a TV studio

Yunoki Azuma: the gangster has a point

Ousaki Shinobu: that's definitely true

Kanazawa Hiroto: so yeah… if you two do anything… I want in as well

*Shouko Fuyuumi shivers*

*Shimizu Keiichi embraces Fuyuumi*

Shimizu Keiichi: you guys with all your yaoi and orgy talk are scaring her

Hihara Kazuki: how a kid like you know words like 'yaoi' and 'orgy' anyways?

Shimizu Keiichi: it's called having an 'experienced sister'

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: ahhh… precisely in my position with my cousin, hmm?

Shimizu Keiichi: I wouldn't know if I'd be doing it with my own cousin though… mr gangster turned gigolo

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: oy you brat…

Ousaki Shinobu: guys, that studio person over there's telling us to be quiet

_

* * *

On stage_

Etou Kiriya: HOW – DARE – YOU – TRICK – ME - !

**Announcer: I'm not tricking you! Someone put the wig on me, I swear!**

***Announcer is fleeing from Etou Kiriya***

Etou Kiriya: YOU'RE – HIDING – HER – FROM – ME – AREN'T – YOU - !

**Announcer: Who? Who am I hiding?**

**Camera-man: okay… this just went from good to bad… and that guy is actually very disturbed in the head despite his awesome appearance…**

Etou Kiriya: Kaho-chan… doko ni iru no? … my kawaii Kaho-chan… I want MY KAHO-CHAN? *waves arms around violently*

**Announcer: EEEEK! This wasn't in the job description! *trying to dodge***

_*crowd is cheering*_

**Camera-man: hahaha… mayhem like this… may as well tear down the studio while we're at it… but still, doesn't this guy have… a bit too much obsession… over this 'Kaho-chan'?**

Etou Kiriya: Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan… WHERE ARE YOU HIDING KAHO-CHAN? *throws things*

**Announcer: EEEE! *dodges* Stop acting like such a spoilt kid, you can't always get what you want!**

Etou Kiriya: oh, so I can't always get what I want? *somehow has gotten behind Announcer* An-chan, I'm a rich kid. I always get what I want. *attempts to karate-chop her neck*

**Announcer: AAH! *dodges again* Rich kid or not, this is the real world, and you're live on TV throwing things around like this…**

*Etou Kiriya is temporarily frozen*

*Etou Kiriya turns to the cameras*

**Camera-man: well, well, well… the yandere rich kid has finally stopped acting like a deranged madman. I dunno if I should be celebrating; seeing how fast it came, it might come again**

*Etou Kiriya dryly laughs*

Etou Kiriya: ahahaha… *nervously* I… um… forgot myself there… sorry…

_*crowd laughs*_

***Announcer wipes sweat off brow***

**Announcer: so… you're all okay? You're not going to throw things at me…**

Etou Kiriya: I'm all okay, no problems

**Camera-man: *silently laughing and plotting* if a wig of red hair does that to him, I wonder what other things we could play around with… *rubbing hands and grinning like a madman***

_

* * *

Backstage_

Yunoki Azuma: Sounds like something's pretty noisy out there… *sees Camera-man making madman style gestures*

Sakimoto Mizue: definitely, Azuma-sama… *wide eyes that are shining at Yunoki Azuma*

Hihara Kazuki: 'nother one of your lackies, Yunoki? Jus' when will they stop following you, brudda?

Yunoki Azuma: looks like it… *ignores the last part**looks to the bright-eyed Sakimoto Mizue* would you do something for me?

*Sakimoto Mizue is nearly jumping around with excitement*

Sakimoto Mizue: anything, Azuma-sama! Just say what you want!

Yunoki Azuma: I want… *looks briefly out to Camera-man* you to go out on stage

Sakimoto Mizue: e-ehhh? *eyes dart out to stage and to backstage back and forth*

*Yunoki Azuma sighs*

*Yunoki Azuma grabs Sakimoto Mizue and French-kisses her*

Sakimoto Mizue: Azu-mmmm…. Mmmmmm…. *breaks kiss* *glassy eyes* Azuma-sama…

*Yunoki Azuma grabs Sakimoto Mizue a second time for another kiss with tongues, and quickly breaks off*

Yunoki Azuma: if you go out to stage, when you come back I'll give you more

*Sakimoto Mizue has shining eyes again, and blushing cheeks*

Sakimoto Mizue: h-hai, Azuma-sama!

Yunoki Azuma: wait a moment… *puts on red wig* there you go, a good luck charm

Sakimoto Mizue: I go now?

Yunoki Azuma: yup. Ganbatte

*Sakimoto Mizue happily runs to the stage*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: you still spin girls around your finger like that

Yunoki Azuma: what can I say, I'm popular, unlike a particular gangster turned gigolo

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: stop calling me a 'gangster turned gigolo'! Besides, it's trendy now for guys to do it with other guys

Yunoki Azuma: oh really?

Tsukimori Len: it's apparently fashionable, and then brings even more girls

Hihara Kazuki: urgh, girls are plain stupid, bruddas, end of story. When I just wanna make out with another brudda, a crowd of them appear outta nowhere watching it like TV!

Shimizu Keiichi: and you're saying that when there are four girls in the room *mentally thinking* all of which are looking pretty uncomfortable right now

Takato Mio: I can't believe that the great Yunoki-sama is such a sleazeball

Kobayashi Nao: yeah, totally sleazeball. I don't know what you ever saw, Mio

Yunoki Azuma: now, now… I don't have to do anything… physical… to either of you ladies, right?

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao suddenly stop talking*

Hino Kahoko: lay off, Azuma-san…

Yunoki Azuma: Azuma-san? You're being very personal calling me like that, miss Hino Kahoko

Hino Kahoko: w-well… can't I?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Talk about enjoying something a bit too much! ^^ I've been CARRIED AWAY writing this final chapter... and NO, IT'S NOT DONE YET! XDD

Yandere Etou... Plotting Camera-man... Plotting Sidekick and Evil Person Yunoki Azuma... Gangster Hihara... Gangster Turned Gigolo Tsuchiura... and many other characters...

And like I did say... I'm NOWHERE NEAR DONE YET... XDDD

_Review, Story Alert and Favourite! _

The final FINAL chapter *hopefully* will be coming up in a fortnight's time!


	15. Update from the Author

**Computer**: THIS IS AN AUTOMATED MESSAGE NOT FROM THE AUTHOR…

*shuts down computer*

*turns computer back on*

_Minna-san, ohayo! It's your author, jazzzz-chan, here! Due to a lot of unexpected things… like exams… and being extremely busy… I haven't been able to update as much as I could! Dakara… I have a special insert from the next chapter for all my fans who are waiting for me to update again!_

_Please be patient for just a bit longer!_

* * *

Excerpts from the final Know Your Stars La Corda D'Oro chapter: (three in total)

**EXCERPT ONE**

_Backstage…_

*Yunoki Azuma is laughing*

Yunoki Azuma: Camera-man-san… no, Nami-san… I really do like your ideas… *chuckles*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: wait… has he completely mistaken that girl for the real Hino Kahoko's who is actually backstage?

Tsukimori Len: it certainly looks like it

*The 'real' Hino Kahoko is currently holding onto herself really tightly and shivering*

Takato Mio: K…kaho-chan

Kobayashi Nao: Kaho…

Shouko Fuyuumi: Kaho-senpai, daijoubu?

**EXCERPT ONE ENDS.**

**EXCERPT TWO**

**Camera-man: yes! Good one, Announcer-chan!**

Etou Kiriya: eh *blinks at person in his arms* Mizue-san?

Sakimoto Mizue: *blushes* h-hai?

Etou Kiriya: *releases hold* I'm sorry, Mizue-san

Sakimoto Mizue: ehh? That… that's okay though… Etou-kun… but… *wails* I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT WE COULD BE SOMETHING SPECIAL!

**EXCERPT TWO ENDS.**

**EXCERPT THREE**

Tsukimori Len: the great Yunoki Azuma has short term memory. Excellent.

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao giggle*

Yunoki Azuma: I don't have short memory

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao giggle further*

Hino Kahoko: I'm not seeing what's so funny…

*everyone else besides Hino Kahoko facepalms*

**EXCERPT THREE ENDS**

* * *

_I'm hoping in the next week or two I can finish this up… please support me!_

_xx jazzzz-chan_

_p.s.: i kinda had to make it that clear because this editor doesn't notice my usual signs of separating things :S_


	16. Chapter 13 Part 2

_**Author's Note:**__ The continuation of part 2 of the final episode is here. Please note that if you wish to understand what started all this, please go back to the previous chapter. _

_To everyone else, I hope this meets your expectations_

* * *

*minor break during show*

**Announcer: thanks very much for the short news update before, now we're back to –**

Etou Kiriya: KAHO-CHAN?

***Announcer is trying very hard not to facepalm***

**Announcer: umm… I thought this wasn't happening again?**

*Sakimoto Mizue doesn't know what Etou Kiriya's talking about*

Sakimoto Mizue: Etou-kun… I'm not

Etou Kiriya: *puts arms protectively around the supposed Kaho-chan aka Sakimoto Mizue**points accusingly at An-chan* You were hiding her from me, An-chan! How dare you!

***Camera-man is laughing***

**Announcer: b-but… wait… you're talking about Hino Kahoko as the Kaho-chan?**

*Etou Kiriya nods*

Etou Kiriya: That's right. My lovely Kaho-chan. My lovely Kaho-chan who's in my hands right now.

Sakimoto Mizue: but I'm not…

_

* * *

Backstage…_

*Yunoki Azuma is laughing*

Yunoki Azuma: Camera-man-san… no, Nami-san… I really do like your ideas… *chuckles*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: wait… has he completely mistaken that girl for the real Hino Kahoko's who is actually backstage?

Tsukimori Len: it certainly looks like it

*The 'real' Hino Kahoko is currently holding onto herself really tightly and shivering*

Takato Mio: K…kaho-chan

Kobayashi Nao: Kaho…

Shouko Fuyuumi: Kaho-senpai, daijoubu?

**

* * *

Camera-man: *thinking to self* I really can't believe it is that easy to fool him…**

_*crowd boos*_

**Announcer: uhh… we should continue with the show**

Etou Kiriya: ah, the show. That's right. *still holding onto Sakimoto Mizue*

**Announcer: why Kaho-chan?**

_

* * *

Backstage…_

*sudden silence in room*

Kobayashi Nao: you might want to actually listen to this, Kaho

Hino Kahoko: *super soft voice* I already know

*sudden silence in room*

Kobayashi Nao AND Takato Mio AND Tsuchiura Ryoutarou AND Yunoki Azuma AND Tsukimori Len AND Shimizu Keiichi AND Shouko Fuyuumi: EHHHHH?

Hihara Kazuki: huh?

* * *

*Etou Kiriya looks around to source of loud noise*

**Announcer: *thinking to self* OH CRAP. *saying aloud* ahahaha… I guess someone in the audience just has a really loud voice…**

**Camera-man: *soft voice* gee, those guys backstage should shush! *laughing at reaction of backstage, not really sure why they were reacting***

Etou Kiriya: ahahaha… I guess… umm… I have a fetish for people with the same or similar colour hair as me?

**Announcer: pfft….. *cough***

_*crowd laughs*_

***Camera-man has tears streaming down face from laughter* **

**Announcer: I never knew a fetish could turn to love…**

Etou Kiriya: she also plays an instrument from the violin family… so, she's practically ideal!

_*crowd laughs even further*_

**Announcer: *REALLY trying not to facepalm* *silently thinking* oh my god, who brought this guy here to talk about his kaho-obsession…**

Etou Kiriya: I guess, in all seriousness… I met her, a long time ago

_*crowd silences to listen to story*_

Etou Kiriya: she was so happy and full of life… and now, when I see her, she's still so happy and full of life. I guess… I'd like to be surrounded by that…

_*crowd goes awwww*_

**Announcer: so, does it really have to be Hino Kahoko? *yanks off the wig from Sakimoto Mizue***

**Camera-man: yes! Good one, Announcer-chan!**

Etou Kiriya: eh *blinks at person in his arms* Mizue-san?

Sakimoto Mizue: *blushes* h-hai?

Etou Kiriya: *releases hold* I'm sorry, Mizue-san

Sakimoto Mizue: ehh? That… that's okay though… Etou-kun… but… *wails* I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT WE COULD BE SOMETHING SPECIAL!

***Camera-man facepalms* **

**Camera-man: I forgot that I should've been expecting that. =.=**

**Announcer: uhhh… Sakimoto Mizue-san… ummm… maybe… you could discuss this with Etou Kiriya after the show?**

Sakimoto Mizue: NOOO! I WANT HIM TO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!

**Camera-man: *in a serious voice* Please excuse the KNOW YOUR STARS LA CORDA D'ORO show for another urgent news update.**

_

* * *

In the break, backstage_

*Hino Kahoko blinks*

*Tsuchiura Ryoutarou facepalms*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: I think you chose the wrong girl to go out there

Yunoki Azuma: I'm thinking I did too.

Hihara Kazuki: does that mean I'm getting her reward instead?

Yunoki Azuma: huh?

*Tsukimori Len facepalms*

Tsukimori Len: the great Yunoki Azuma has short term memory. Excellent.

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao giggle*

Yunoki Azuma: I don't have short memory

*Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao giggle further*

Hino Kahoko: I'm not seeing what's so funny…

*everyone else besides Hino Kahoko facepalms*

Hino Kahoko: but… I really don't…

Yunoki Azuma: if you keep acting as the odd one out, miss Hino Kahoko-san, I'll have no choice but to personally deliver you to Etou Kiriya on stage there myself

*Hino Kahoko freezes momentarily and steps back*

Hino Kahoko: you… wouldn't… dare…

**

* * *

Announcer: another news updates, many thanks to the studio again! Let's have a look through the journey of the past 12 episodes to how we come to an end today…**

*VIDEO BEGINS*

_Video Voice: In 12 episodes of Know Your Stars La Corda D'Oro, we've seen Tsukimori Len's sleepwalk dancing –_

_(shows back to episode 1)_

**Announcer: ahem... Tsukimori Len, dances when he's sleepwalking!**

Tsukimori Len: how can you sleepwalk and dance?

**Announcer: well, if you look to this video...**

_*video shows Tsukimori Len fast asleep, waking up out of bed and moving about in what could only be called dancing. Hip-hop dancing with a lot of hip action, to be precise. His mouth, which showed nothing usually, shows him smiling like a maniac*_

Tsukimori Len: I was trying to stretch!

_Video Voice: we've also seen our Announcer grow in many ways – _

_(shows back to episode 2)_

**Announcer: i really do want to know what you did... so, you'll have to tell me after the show, Tsuchiura Ryou.**

*Tsuchiura laughs, and leans over to kiss Announcer*

_*crowd gapes at the kiss, which is just between the lips – no hands around each other – somewhat like the famous Madonna and Britney kiss – it lasts long, and all you can hear is the sound of their lips against each other, kissing long and hard*_

***Announcer breaks super long kiss***

_(shows to second half of episode 2)_

**Announcer: Tsukimori Len, welcome back. Do tell us, how bad is Tsuchiura Ryou, really?**

Tsukimori Len: how bad? Ohh, Tsuchi's REALLY bad. Everyone thinks he's such a good guy, but he's so good at being bad that he's a master at both. Under alcohol and the game of truth or dare, you actually did IT to an inflatable, didn't you?

Tsuchiura Ryou: did I? Oh yeah, that was the best... but i could show you loads better, Announcer-san... and you know that *winks suggestively at Announcer-san*

**Announcer: did you, or didn't you?**

Tsuchiura Ryou: i did... *stands up from chair and stands behind announcer-san* (whisper) and you know, after 10, i go wild...

_Video Voice: we've also seen the crowds screaming –_

_(shows back to episode 3)_

**Announcer: the show of the century, revealing the REAL La Corda characters! The revelations have shot this show to be the greatest -**

Yunoki Azuma: well, I want to call you announcer-chan. You're one of those very cute girls that i just can't help but care for...

_*fangirls at front of crowd get agitated*_

_Fangirls_: kyaaaa! Azuma-sama! Care for me too!

*Yunoki Azuma casually waves and smiles at the fangirls*

_Video Voice: and far too many thrills and spills –_

_(shows back to episode 5)_

Hihara Kazuki: i thought we were bruddas, man – mmph!

*AY begins making out with KH*

_*crowd whistles their appreciation*_

_(shows back to episode 6)_

**Announcer: have you ever considered looking at giving the kind of attention you give that cat to someone of the opposite sex?**

_*crowd gasps*_

***Camera-man gapes***

*Kanazawa Hiroto laughs*

Kanazawa Hiroto: i don't know if there's any woman out there that'll have me...

_*single females in the crowd squeal*_

_(shows back to episode 7)_

Kobayashi Nao: Announcer-san is right though… we should be having lots of fun on this show… after all, you revealed so much about everyone before us that we never knew…

**Announcer: yes… the show did do that… what are you trying to reveal about yourself…**

Kobayashi Nao: *whisper* that I'm crushing on Kaho

***Announcer gapes***

_(shows back to episode 8)_

**Announcer: ehh? Fuyuumi Shoko?**

Keiichi Shimizu: let her, Announcer-san.

**Camera-man: no way… this kind of girl can't have…**

*Fuyuumi Shoko begins to do a kind of robot-dance in tune to the music, eyes still looking blank*

_*crowd is clapping and cheering along with her dancing*_

**Announcer: robot dancing? Ehh? What the.. ?**

*Fuyuumi Shoko continues to dance, while popping her chest in and out as her arms move back and forth*

_Video Voice: no end to revealing information…_

_(shows back to episode 4)_

Hino Kahoko: umm... i'm just friends with all of them... and why does that line sound familiar...

**Announcer: you're just a STEP AWAY from being lavished with expensive gifts, sweet serenades, moonlit walks and the love of your life! REALLY, YOU CAN'T BE TELLING ME –**

Hino Kahoko: i'm not interested in pursuing a relationship.

_(shows back to episode 9)_

**Announcer: so, what attracts you to guys with vibrant hair colours?**

Shoji Megumi: All the ones I've met so far have such interesting personalities which match their vibrant hair colour! Tsukimori-senpai's cold-ness really goes well with his blue hair, and Etou-senpai's fiery-ness also goes well with his red hair! Above all, someone like me with normal brown hair gets to stand out when I'm with them!

_(shows back to episode 10)_

**Announcer: we-well… moving on…**

Ousaki Shinobu: as much as I'd like to move on from… things with Hiroto… it's kind of… hard

_*crowd grows silent again*_

**Announcer: what… what do you mean by that?**

Kanazawa Hiroto: he means I'm an obsessive b***h, but he's mine, so he ain't going anywhere

_Video Voice: and to our amusement –_

_(shows back to episode 11)_

**Announcer: of… of course…**

*backstage curtain is dramatically opened, and out comes a furiously walking Tsuchiura Ryou*

Sakimoto Mizue: eh-ehhh? Ryou-kun?

*Sakimoto Ryou grabs Sakamoto Mizue by the collar*

**Camera-man: I love bugging people with microphones… *turns on the switch for the microphone on Tsuchiura Ryou***

Tsuchiura Ryou: *clearly angry* don't you dare say anymore you f**king b*tch

_(shows the second half of episode 11)_

Sakimoto Mizue: Announcer-san… you lied to me?

***Announcer breaks from kiss***

**Announcer: I just never had a chance to explain properly because you decided to go on a 25-minute elaborate discussion. **

_Video Voice: but above all, under the persuasion of our Announcer –_

_(shows back to episode 12)_

Aoi Kaji: we-ell… I guess… I can deviate from that, occasionally…

**Announcer: that's more like it, Kaji-kyun! Minna-san, fight-o!**

*video ends*

_*crowd is clapping really loudly*_

_

* * *

Backstage…_

Tsukimori Len: why was there the focus on me at the beginning?

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: well, you have to admit that was pretty hilarious

*Hino Kahoko is trying to stifle her laughter*

Tsukimori Len: oy. Hino. Stop.

Hino Kahoko: but… but… it was really good! *laughs*

Yunoki Azuma: I don't understand why they showed the bit where you kissed An-chan on screen, Tsuchiura. I would've thought I was the clear winner on that.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: I guess it was a whole lot more than you've ever done with her on camera, heh.

Yunoki Azuma: I've done far more on and off camera than a kiss like that

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: well I'm not seeing it – maybe you'll have to demonstrate sometimes

Tsukimori Len: oy!

Hihara Kazuki: this brudda *points to himself* wants in on the man-fest

*Kanazawa Hiroto shakes his head*

Kanazawa Hiroto: so crude, these boys nowadays…

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: if I recall, you wanted in a LONG time ago!

*Shinobu Ousaki facepalms*

_

* * *

On Stage_

*Etou Kiriya's face looks like it wants to crumple*

Etou Kiriya: Kaho-chan… Kaho-chan… doesn't want a relationship? Not even with me?

Sakimoto Mizue: *hugs Etou Kiriya* I'll have you, Etou-kun, ne?

Etou Kiriya: you're too plain

*silence from Sakimoto Mizue*

_*crowd is trying hard not to laugh*_

**Announcer: we-ell, what a video that was, right, minna-san?**

_*crowd cheers loudly*_

_*cries of "Azuma-sama", or "Kanazawa-san", and many other names can be heard from the crowd*_

**Camera-man: this was where we didn't really plan what to do… so everything is up to Announcer-san now –**

_*a sudden ringtone can be heard – the full mp3 of Enrique Iglesias's Tonight (not-so-subtle version)*_

Etou Kiriya: oh my god. What an erotic song.

***Announcer blinks***

***Camera-man blinks and turns to the crowd***

**Announcer: that song… is…?**

_

* * *

Backstage…_

Yunoki Azuma: this song…

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: oh my god. Those lyrics are totally asking for it.

Shimizu Keiichi: what … a beat…

*Staff are chasing around trying to stop the music*

_

* * *

On Stage…_

***Camera-man is with camera crew, holding up signs to the audience asking for the person who has that song on play to stop***

**Announcer: whoa, the party is –**

*Etou Kiriya is seen doing sexy moves and grinding against Sakimoto Mizue*

Sakimoto Mizue: ehhh? E…e…Etou –

Etou Kiriya: Shut up. I'm grinding to the music.

Sakimoto Mizue: a-a-against me? B-but…

*Sakimoto Mizue's face is one of pure panic*

**Announcer: the party's starting rather early… I guess… *thinks super quickly* let's bring on stage all our previous participants! Come on out, guys!**

_*crowd is cheering more and more as each ex-participant of the show comes on stage*_

Yunoki Azuma: dancing on the stage like that to that song of all songs – you don't even care about your background or anything do you? Pretentious punk.

*song is eventually stopped*

Etou Kiriya: I don't see the need to be so f**king fancy, you asshole. You probably planted Sakimoto-san on me with the red wig just to get me to fall for it.

**Camera-man: since when did this guy get smart all of a sudden? **

**Announcer: guys –**

Yunoki Azuma: well, aren't you the fool if you can't see the difference between a red wig and real red hair

Etou Kiriya: I don't need someone like you with that tone to try and tell me that; and for your information, that red wig is 100% human hair –

**Announcer: ehh? *widens eyes* how do you -**

Etou Kiriya: cause it's actually the one I brought with me in my bag.

**Camera-man: what kind of guy brings about wigs of the same colour of the girl that he likes… seriously…**

Tsukimori Len: wigs? You'd really stoop to that low?

Etou Kiriya: as long as it's the same colour as that of my lovely Kaho-chan's… then anything…

**Camera-man: *speaking into mike to backstage* PLEASE locate Etou Kiriya's bag as soon as possible and bring items to ME, immediately**

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: … anything?

**Announcer: *thinks to herself* I'm having a bad thought…**

*Hino Kahoko is huddled between friends Takato Mio and Kobayashi Nao*

***Camera-man receives bag and goes through it, widening her eyes with each finding***

**Camera-man: precisely what I was hoping for… and better. *holds up the first item***

*Etou Kiriya's eyes widened*

Etou Kiriya: HEY! That's my bag! *points to Camera-man*

**Announcer: *turns around* *notes what Camera-man is holding and widens eyes* umm… Etou Kiriya… would that… lingerie set… be Hino Kahoko's?**

_*crowd gasps*_

Etou Kiriya: lingerie – OH! *blushes*

***Announcer blinks***

**Announcer: Hino Kahoko, do you recognize the lingerie set?**

*Hino Kahoko nods slowly*

_*crowd gasps even more, with various other reactions*_

**Camera-man: let's bring out item number 2… oh boy.**

***Camera-man holds up a set of plastic handcuffs***

*several contestants' eyes widen as they see the item*

Yunoki Azuma: handcuffs. Wonderful. You're even worse than all of us put together, Etou Kiriya

Etou Kiriya: wh-what… that's not even…

**Announcer: then is this… *looks over to Hino Kahoko***

Hino Kahoko: why would I need those… I had heard that 'Etou-sama loved having hookers over whenever he could'

_*crowd can be seen gaping, swearing, and a number of reactions*_

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: I recall my cousin's agency actually had an extremely popular customer who went by the name of Ayu Kiriote.

Yunoki Azuma: how funny, when you change the letters around, they perfectly spell Etou Kiriya. So?

Tsukimori Len: you wonder what's going to come out of the bag next, funny that…

Etou Kiriya: w-well…

**Camera-man: heh. Heheheheheh…. I'm going to enjoy revealing the contents of this particular bag – a whole lot. *Camera-man brings up two items***

_*some people of the crowd can be heard whistling, one saying – "Now there's someone ready for a romp!"*_

**Announcer: well… all I can really see is someone ready for quite a private party!**

*Etou Kiriya's face is practically crimson*

*Sakimoto Mizue is gaping more and more by the second*

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: *tuts* I never really had a thing for Sakimoto… mainly cause you never really thought ahead… *pointing to the items Camera-man is holding*

Tsukimori Len: I really can't believe you'd actually attempt to re-use those… honestly… what are you trying to do…

**Camera-man: I would love to know that as well, Tsukimori Len. I really would. Especially… *puts item down and flicks through black book***

**Announcer: anyways, we actually have some time for viewer questions to all of our participants here today unless –**

**Camera-man: *full on shouting* OH MY GOD HE'S HIV-POSITIVE AND HAS BEEN INFECTING GIRLS AND GUYS WITH IT DURING - *shock realisation and covering of mouth***

_*pure silence within the TV studio*_

*police sirens can be heard nearby*

**Announcer: umm… ummmm… let's… sadly, we'll have to end this episode and Know Your Stars with this – we hope that all our viewers have enjoyed the show!**

_

* * *

30 minutes later…_

**Camera-man: he actually got arrested.**

**Announcer: well, you were the one pretty much shouting that for the entire neighbourhood to hear**

**Camera-man: I was just looking through this black book and it said everything… *sudden realisation that the black book is still in her hand***

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: whoa, a black book. Can I ask whose?

**Camera-man: whose do you think it is?**

Yunoki Azuma: the guy that just got arrested. What a creep. Actually doing something so vile –

Tsukimori Len: there are some really strange people out there

Hihara Kazuki: who'd've thunk it?

Kanazawa Hiroto: just hearing that annoys me beyond belief

Ousaki Shinobu: definitely… I don't see the need to stay around here unless… *glances towards Announcer*

**Announcer: w-wait… why are you glancing at me?**

Shimizu Keiichi: well, that was a weird way to end the season. Any… future plans?

**Camera-man: with that kind of ending, it's probably really, like really really, unlikely**

*****Yunoki Azuma glides over to Announcer*

Yunoki Azuma: *whispering into Announcer's ear* Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude –

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: *whispering into Announcer's other ear* but tonight we're f**king you

**Announcer: oh no…**

Tsukimori Len: … Mori Minami-san

***Announcer gapes at hearing her real name***

***Camera-man grins***

***Camera-man guides everyone not related to the private party away from the studio***

**Announcer: how do you…**

Yunoki Azuma: give us some credit, too… we've always known. Honestly.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: besides… your hands… are pianists' hands. Without a doubt that distinguishes you as Mori-san.

**Announcer: oh my god…**

Tsukimori Len: and, without a doubt, you aren't going to be sleeping tonight

Yunoki Azuma: to have all 3 of us in our prime in this one moment… it'll be completely unforgettable.

**Announcer: but… *moan* can't you guys… just…**

Tsukimori Len AND Yunoki Azuma AND Tsuchiura Ryoutarou: No.

***FINITO***

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

_Looks like some people got the idea to be naughty after the show! *Tuts*_

_The rating had to be changed (sadly) – but I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing about it…_

_A LOT of ideas got tossed around for the ending… far too many to count with the number of deleted documents in my folders _

_The story ends here… that is… for now._

_Till next time,_

_jazzzz-chan_


End file.
